Love Is In the Air
by Prince1234
Summary: A group of 20-year-old friends go on a trip to have some fun when they meet a group similar to them in every way, except that they are girls. I don't own anything mentioned in this story, Including DBZ itself.
1. embarking on a new adventure

**_Love Is In the Air_**

 ** _Season one premiere!_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Embarking On a New Adventure_**

 ** _AN:_** **Hiya dudes;) How ya doin'? This is Prince1234! I'm presenting you today my first fanfic. Hope you like it ;) Anyway, R &R dudes. Enjoy!**

 **Now, on with the story.**

 _Goku's POV_

It was a very nice day for our plan to be put into action. I was thrilled to go out with the others on this trip. You know the feeling when you spend about three years seeking something and then, after a very long time, you see this thing with your own eyes and that it is also within your own reach? Well, that is how I feel right now. The others and I have been saving for this trip and preparing for it for a long time now. I was preparing my bags and the food that I was supposed to take with me when I heard my cell phone ringing. I went quickly to pick it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey there, Goku." Replied a gruff voice I knew all too well.

"Hiya, Vegeta. How's it goin'?" I shot back cheerfully.

"I'm on my way to Broly's. How about you? Ready yet?" asked Vegeta.

"Almost. The salad took time to collect, ya know." I said with a chuckle.

"Well, be sure to finish quickly. Hawaii doesn't wait." said Vegeta. He sounds so serious sometimes, but, oh well, that's our little Veggie.

"Sure. I'll see ya in a bit." I said as I hung up. I went to continue preparing the stuff I was prior to talking with Vegeta. " _Man, this is gonna be dead exciting…."_ As that thought passed through my mind, my older brother, Raditz came in.

"Hey, Goku. You done yet, bro?" asked Raditz. He and his wife were helpful to me in more ways than one.

"Yeah, Raddy. You could say that. How's the little tike?" I asked referring to my nephew.

"He's with Kelly. Man, the kid's getting to be on his mother's side." replied Raddy. That was a weird logic there. The kid couldn't pick sides, he was one year old. I dismissed the thought immediately.

"Well, guess it's time to go for me." I said as my brother and I saluted each other. I then went into the living room to say my goodbyes to my mother, father, nephew and sister-in-law. As I entered, I found mom crying **(Heh, typical Mom)** with dad comforting her. Kelly was holding her son in her arms as they both looked dumbfounded towards my mother.

"Easy there, Gine. It's not like he'll be gone forever." said my father in an attempt to calm mom down.

"You don't understand, Bardock! How could you? You've never been a mother." said mom in-between sobs. I've gotta admit, she does have a point there.

"Well, at least I'm a father." Whispered dad to himself.

"Well guys, that's my queue, I believe." I said cheerfully, trying to ease down the dramatic atmosphere. I failed miserably though.

"My baby has grown up!" said mom crying even harder. Geez, can't she just get over it?!

"I'll try to send you postcards mom." I said renewing the attempts in cheering her up. I succeeded this time, miraculously.

"Have fun, Goku." said dad as he gave me a hug.

"Thanks dad." I answered. I then went for Kelly and my nephew, Augustus.

"See ya, Goku. Enjoy." said Kelly. I thanked her then moved on to her son, who was busy playing with her golden hair.

"Hey, little buddy. You won't give your uncle a kiss before he leaves?" I said as I held him in an airplane position getting him to laugh heartily.

"Undle Ku. Undle Ku." Said the baby trying his best to say 'Uncle Goku'. I gave the kid back to his mother, saluted everyone for the last time and left. In my mind saying: "Hawaii, Here I Come."

 _Vegeta's POV_

"Right. See ya." I said as I hung up with Goku. As usual he sounded very excited. He always is. That guy just doesn't let it go. He never ceases to amaze me, though. Then again, I have to admit even I am looking forward to this. Thinking of the matter from another view, the beach and the weather completely outmatch that of the city. The site of the sunset is breathtaking! This is going to be the best trip of our lives, I can tell. The sound of Tora, my companion for the ride to Broly's place, woke me up from my thoughts.

"Hey, V-man, what's on your brain?" asked Tora.

"How many times should I tell you not to call me that?" I replied in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, C'mon Vegeta, it suits you." said Tora jokingly. Man, this guy gets on my nerves sometimes.

"Anyway, did you call Broly to tell him we were on our way?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Um, well …" started Tora. I'll kill that guy soon!

"Call him now." I said as he took out his cell phone and dialed the number. A few minutes later Broly picked up. He said that Coriflo was there already and that he called Goku to remind him of the soup earlier that day.Tora talked a bit over the details of the trip before he hung up. He then put his cell phone in his pocket and looked at me.

"Done!" He said to me with a smile.

"Good." I answered, giving him a thumbs-up. "By the way Tora, do you have an extra swimsuit, in case you cut your main one as always?"

Tora blushed and looked away. I knew it! That hit home. Definitely. I finally got him for every time he blew my brains up with his bad memory or ignorance. Man that was a big load removed from over my chest. How I like to be relieved! I sighed and then drove silently for the rest of the ride. Or so I thought I would.

"Hey Vegeta, there's this thing I've been meaning to tell you for some time now." said Tora. His tone worried me.

"Spit it out." I replied.

"Remember last year when your car's contact was cut in an unknown way and we had to walk three kilometers To find a mechanic to fix it?" asked Tora. I didn't like this, not one bit.

"Yeah. What's with that?" I asked.

"To be frank, it was I who cut it." said Tora.

That did it for me. He was lucky we were in front of Broly's house. We got out of the car and took on Tom-&-Jerry mode, me being Tom. I cursed, swore and chased him into the house all the while putting on that angry expression on my face.

 ** _AN2: _ Coriflo has the hair of future Gohan and a very handsome looking face. His trademark color is white. He has a very muscular build. His height is equal to that of Goku. He sounds like Goten in GT.**

 ** _There you go. Now, I'd like to tell you that I'm putting a song for every season. For this season, it will be Endless Possibility, from the game Sonic Unleashed._**

 ** _Anyway, till the next Chap. Dudes ;)_**


	2. the journey begins

**_Love is in the Air_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _The Journey Begins_**

 **Hi, guys ;) How ya doin'? Sorry I didn't update lately. I was in ALEX, dudes. Princess of the seas, we call it. Anyway, here's the second chap. R &R pals.**

 _Broly's POV_

I was at home waiting for the others to come over so we can make sure we have everything we need together. I was ready, except for the pasta, which I was making. I've called Goku to check on him. I reminded him of the soup and the salad, asked him to bring with him an extra charger and told him that we were going to the airport with Vegeta's car. Thirty minutes later the door bell rang and I went to answer it. It was Coriflo.

"Hello, Coriflo. I didn't expect you so soon." I said as I let him in. He entered the living room. Tora called a few minutes later and I filled him in on the details he asked me for. Coriflo and I chatted a bit until the others arrived.

"So, Broly, where's your old man? I thought I'd find him at home." He said as he took out his phone to check the time.

"He's at work since early in the morning. He woke me up just to say goodbye. I sometimes don't get him, but I guess it can't be helped. Your old man's your old man." I answered his question while he put his phone away and looked at me. Seriously, can't he buy a watch?

"Yeah, I get what you mean. My dad does weird things too. There's this one time, when we were driving towards the airport to fetch mom from there. On the ride home, there was this man who was passing the street and saw us driving towards him at a really high speed. The guy was afraid we would hit him. For a second there, I thought we would, but dad turned in a very small angle and passed the man. He could've just stopped you know. Heh, Dads." He narrated to me as he face palmed and sighed during that last part.

"Car events in general are funny in my opinion." I stated.

As if on cue, I heard the sound of violent brakes outside and the voices of shouting and insulting. Yup, Vegeta and Tora, always like that. The door started knocking and the door bell rang consecutively and quickly, many times. I went to open the door and let Tora in, running as if he was escaping oblivion. That was partially right since it was Vegeta who was chasing him. The last thing anybody wanted was to get on Vegeta's nerves. Vegeta entered the house as quick as lightning. Coriflo caught Tora and I caught Vegeta.

"I'll get you, you damned bastard!" yelled Vegeta.

"Honestly Vegeta, I was just trying to kid around." said Tora in defense.

"Well, it wasn't funny!" answered Vegeta furiously.

"Will you two cut it out already?" said Coriflo.

"Yeah, grow up. This is getting tedious, you know." I said in emphasis of Coriflo's point.

It took quite the time to calm them down. By the time Goku arrived we were all 'piped down' and ready to go.

 _Goku's POV_

I walked down the street humming my favorite tune. I was the nearest to Broly, so I thought I'd go on foot. As I walked, I saw a car pass beside me. A grey, Capurle, Nissan. In other words, Vegeta's car. I kept silent and didn't call for him. He seemed to be riding with Tora, which was enough for him. Anyway a few minutes later, I got tired of walking and took a taxi. On the way, a man stopped us. From his look, he seemed to be a cop. I have nothing illegal on me, luckily. The guy bent down and started to converse with the driver.

"Hey there." began the man. I'd say they are acquaintances of some sort.

"Hi." replied the driver.

"Yeah, hi. Now, be a good boy and take out the drugs!" said the man harshly. Yep, they're acquaintances alright, and not good ones. I started to get terrified that I have ridden with some dealer. The driver looked down and then looked up again.

"I have none." said the driver. I wasn't sure whether he was lying or not, but he better not.

"Alright then, take some of mine." said the man as he took out a cigarette and gave it to the driver. I jumped out of the car and ran all the way to Broly's house. I was very exhausted when I arrived. I rang the bell and entered once Tora opened. We went in and I noticed Vegeta's glare towards Tora. Same old thing between them, I presume.

"Heh, You guys never quit, do you?" I said to both Vegeta and Tora in between pants.

"We were just saying the same thing." said Broly. He held and ice pack to his left shoulder. Vegeta must've done a number on him too. Vegeta's anger is blind and I learnt that the hard way.

"Anyway, Goku, what's having you out of gas?" asked Coriflo.

I started to tell them the whole story. The driver, the man and even the drugs. Boy, they started giving me smiles that I don't want to see again. Vegeta was the first to comment.

"Don't worry Goku, it was probably one of Tora's pranks, but I'll make sure I get him for ya." said Vegeta with a chuckle.

"That's right." said Tora with pride as he received looks from all of us. He came back to his senses though. "Huh! SAY WHAT!" said Tora immediately.

"Oh look at that, time for my nap." said Broly as he went towards the kitchen. I wonder why he would want to take a nap in the kitchen.

"I don't think so, Vegeta. Tora was probably annoying you at the time." said Coriflo, causing Broly to laugh in the kitchen as he took the pasta out of the oven. Oh, so that's what he was really doing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. He WAS annoying me. Anyway let's go and check the stuff in order to get a move on." said Vegeta signaling for us to go, which we did.

 **There you go, folks. That's Chap. 2 for ya. A piece of advice, never get pure Saiyans to call Goku by his earth name. It really isn't comfortable. Anyway, please don't forget to R &R. Yours truly, Prince1234.**


	3. finally arrived

**_Love is in the Air_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Finally Arrived_**

 **Hey Buddies :D How ya doin'? Hope you guys have liked the story so far. I'm trying to make the chapters long as much as I can. Anyway, if you have any comments, PM me at once. RR, guys.**

 _Coriflo's POV_

We checked our things together and went to pack the bags in the car. That was a mess! Take my word for it; never pack things with four over enthusiastic guys, especially when you have Vegeta and Tora on the ride. Anyway, when we finally packed our things and checked our tickets, we all hopped in the car when Vegeta started looking for something. Yup, those were the car keys alright. Vegeta's memory is shorter than standing puppies, you know. Yet, he proved me wrong.

"Keys, Tora!" said Vegeta firmly as he stuck out his hand with his palm open face-up.

"Oh, man." whined Tora as he gave Vegeta the car keys. I repeat, NEVER go anywhere with these two.

Vegeta started the car and we drove towards Hawaii. Goku was sitting beside Vegeta. Broly, Tora and I were at the back. We reached the airport and boarded the plane. So far, no tricks from Tora. That probably won't last long though. In the plane I was sitting between Vegeta and the window, Goku was my equivalent beside Broly and Tora was sitting on the middle chair furthest from us. Beside him was a Live-From-The-Plane Aphrodite. Tora didn't seem to have an interest in her and she seemed to feel the same about him. I was the exact opposite of Tora though. She wore a white thigh-length sundress with jeans shorts below it with white highs. She had orange- cloudy hair and ocean blue eyes. She was talking to the two females in front of her. Friends of childhood, I would say. I tried to look away and resist the urge to look back. A few minutes later, Vegeta stood up and headed towards the bathroom. About half an hour had passed and he didn't return. I thought I'd check on him, so I stood up and headed towards the bathroom as well. I leaned in and heard grunting. I knocked on the door and only grunting was being heard.

"Vegeta, you alright in there?" I asked him in hopes of a true verbal answer. It finally came.

"Not as much as I'd like to be." said Vegeta. I thought of entering but hesitated at once. My cheeks were on fire when I imagined it. Not out of embarrassment, out of what would happen later. Goku and Tora came along and we tried to know what was up, but he was so stubborn. We entered and found him sitting on the toilet, unable to get up. A few moments of silence caused Goku to speak.

"Uh, You done?" He asked him with a questioning look on his face.

"Yes." said Vegeta blushing.

"Then get up." I ordered. Vegeta looked at me angrily and with irritation.

"Trust me, my friend, I would if I could." said Vegeta annoyed. Then Tora seemed to remember something.

"Don't tell me you didn't know, Vegeta?" said Tora. Vegeta looked impatient.

"Know what?" said Vegeta angrily. His look sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh man, you really didn't know!" said Tora with a small laugh. I was worried by then.

"KNOW WHAT? SPIT IT OUT ALREADY" Vegeta yelled on the top of his lungs as Tora began to explain.

"The toilet works by air pressure. You used that feature while sitting, so you were sucked in." said Tora matter-of-factly.

"I'LL KILL YOU, TORA, FOR NOT TELLING ME THIS EARLIER!" Vegeta yelled even louder. I must say I am surprised by Tora's knowledge of this.

"How do we get him out?" asked Goku.

"By cutting him." said Tora plainly.

"CUTTING ME?! IT IS I WHO WILL CUT YOU INTO PIECES WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU." Vegeta was pushing hard to get up himself but failed. We asked the captain on what should we do and he said we should wait until we land and he will be free to get up then.

 _Broly's POV_

I was sitting next to Goku when we saw Vegeta getting up and headed for the bathroom. After a while Coriflo went after him and then Goku and Tora. I thought that I'd sleep a bit. I was successful at first but I woke up to Vegeta's shouting. After a few minutes of shouting, the guys left for the waitress and asked her a question. She went and asked the captain then returned and brought them the answer. They all returned to their seats again. Goku took his seat beside me and sighed.

"How is he?" I asked him. He looked at me and sighed again.

"As usual. In trouble thanks to Tora." He answered and looked at the window checking the beauty of the horizon.

I dropped both the matter from my mind and myself in my seat. Just as I was about to close my eyes, I saw a view that would change my life entirely. I saw a girl sitting in the seat in front of Goku. An angel, she was, that came by earth to drown it in its beauty. She had pale eyes and straight, short, blond hair. She wore a black, opened vest with a white, short sleeved T-shirt below it. She also wore short jeans and black and white highs. I don't know what happened to me then, but I slept deeply all of a sudden and she was flying in my dreams everywhere. It was as if millions of her lived within me. I woke up again at Vegeta's gruff voice. This means one thing…. We've finally arrived! I got up, took my bag and left quickly, burning with excitement.

 **Here you go dudes. Chap. 3 is at large. Now, if you guys can tell me who the two chicks I'm mentioning are, I'll adopt one of your Ideas in the story. Now how does that sound? Anyway RR buddies. Yours truly, Prince1234.**


	4. Hawaii

**_Love Is in the Air_**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Hawaii_**

 **Hey buddies. How're things with ya? Sorry I didn't update earlier, I was busy with some family matters. Anyway, I'd like to thank all those who had read my story, even if they didn't review. It means a lot to me. I'd also like to thank LIVJdbr for his action that gave me an encouraging push. Now, Enjoy U.U**

 _Tora's POV_

We finally arrived! We're at Hawaii. It's like a dream coming true. Finally, I'll swim in the greatest beach, witness the most beautiful sunset; I will do all that I wished to do for a very long time. As I pulled my bag behind me, I thought about my next prank at Vegeta. I like to kid around with the guy. It's fun seeing him furious. I kept thinking deeply that I didn't notice that I was about to bump into someone. I noticed, but too late. I couldn't say I'm sad though, cuz what I'd seen was plain _gorgeousness._ I looked up to see who I hit to discover that it was a young lady. She had raven blue hair which she tied with a red ribbon, big blue eyes and an innocent face. She wore a green belly button, sleeveless shirt and a short yellow skirt. She stood up and looked at me with a big polite smile.

"I'm so sorry! I should've watched where I'm going." said the girl. I stood up and looked at her, taking in all the beauty.

"No, it is I who should apologize. I wasn't paying attention myself." I said as I extended my hand to her. "By the way, I'm Tora."

"Nice to meet you, Tora. I'm Launch." She said as she took my hand and shook it politely. I held her small hand delicately in my big one. I felt its softness in mine's hardness. I felt like a stone that held a paper blown away by the wind. She blushed for a second from the eye contact and broke it. I let go of her hand immediately and looked away.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya." She said as she started running away towards her friends.

"Bye." I said with a wave of my hand then turned to my own friends. Vegeta talked to me with a chuckle in his voice and a smirk on his face.

"Well, Tora, you seem to be fascinated." said Vegeta. He probably thinks he's got me again.

"Yeah, indeed. You have been standing with a bluenette a few minutes ago, if I recall correctly?" Vegeta blushed at this and started mumbling. He should've learned by now not to mess with me.

"Well let's head to the hotel. I'm so tired I can't even see straight." said Coriflo. We all followed after Broly who had the map of hotels. We went to the nearest hotel and took two rooms, a triple and a double. Vegeta and Broly took a room, while Goku, Coriflo and I had ours. We finished settling our stuff and sat down together with the food we brought with us.

 _Goku' POV_

When the food was brought in, I was already eating. I took out my soup and salad, Vegeta took out the chicken, Broly took out the pasta, Coriflo brought out the rice and Tora took out the fries. We started digging in when Coriflo stopped eating and looked very quiet that none of us noticed. I looked at him.

"Sup Coriflo?" I asked him. He seemed to wake up from a dream when I called for him.

"Huh?! Oh, Nothing I just wandered off a bit. Let's get back to eating." He said as he continued eating. I looked at him questioningly but dropped it at once. Then Broly spoke up and startled me.

"No matter, Coriflo. You'll speak up during Truth or Dare." said Broly. Tora was the first to speak.

"You have time for that in the schedule?" asked Tora surprised. I noticed the blush on Coriflo's face but kept it secret nonetheless.

"Of course, it is where we laugh this food out." said Broly.

"Well unless you're getting pranks as dares, I'm in." said Vegeta as he eyed Tora firmly. Tora returned the look.

"Me too." I said. Then the others all joined in. We finished eating then went off to sleep. I couldn't sleep though, so I went out to explore the hotel. As I reached the reception, I saw her. I saw the one and only woman of my dreams. She looked like mom but she had longer hair and younger facial features. She stood out there with her black eyes and beautiful smile. She flipped me upside down, head over heels. I quickly ran to the bathroom and stood there, just staring at the mirror. I washed my face and returned to the room. I met her on the way. She glanced at me and so did I her. She passed me in silence and I was completely shut up with her beauty. I looked behind me and when I made sure she wasn't there, I ran to the room, jumping and singing along the way. Once I entered I crept to my bed and slept soundly for till it was time to head to the beach.

 _Vegeta's POV_

I could never forget this morning. I met her, the creature who I adored with all my heart. I kept dreaming of her in my slumber, but the one which I felt the most realistic of them was also the most beautiful. I was walking down a lane where I am alone in the street. Then I met someone, a wounded bird who called for help. As I grabbed the bird, another delicate hand grabbed it. I looked up and saw her. She smiled and called for me. I leaned in as if to say that I hear her but she kept talking anyway. She then started saying words which I could no longer hear. Then, out of the blue, she leaned in and pressed her lips on mine and she whispered into my ear the most beautiful of words: "I love you." and then kissed me again. I woke up thanks to Broly's efforts and I was informed that we were to go to the beach so I got ready for swimming and left with Broly.

 **There ya have it! Now, I hope you enjoy that and I promise to write more often if I can. Yours truly, Prince1234.**


	5. camp fire

**_Love Is In the Air_**

 ** _Season 1 Closure_**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Camp Fire_**

 **Hey Guys. How ya doin' today? Sorry for the delay in the update, I've been quite busy. You see, our country is happy for the opening of the Suez Canal, so YAY US! Anyway, Here's the chap.**

 _Vegeta's POV_

After Broly and I were ready, we headed to meet the others at the beach. They went there ahead of us to find an umbrella for us to sit under. The thing is that I got 5 more minutes of sleeping. All in favor of resting after the flight. I went down the path splitting the sand in two with Broly (Chairs behind us) and found the others standing with the cases beside them. We sped up, put the chairs below the umbrella, set our things aside and went for the sea, all the while I couldn't take the blue-haired gal out of my mind. Remembering her just turned me on, made me feel like I wanted to jump or sing. I told Broly about this the night before, frankly. He said that those actions were out of character, but they were present nonetheless. He too told me he had his eyes going around some blonde that he saw on the plane. I was taking on the waves when I felt my feet being grabbed. I was pulled into the water and the figure that pulled me in emerged from below. Fine, that's how he wants to play then that's what he'll have it!

"Hahahahaha. Gotcha, V-man." I heard him say. Tora has messed with me for the last time. He pulled out one of his pranks on me in salty water AND called the name that I hate the most. I'll make him pay. I grabbed Tora's swimming suit and pulled it down. At that very instant, he let go of my leg, screamed as he pulled the garment up and ran away to hide like a mad ox. Bullseye! I did it. Tora's down. He'd think a million times before messing with me now! Wait, was that the sound of clothes being cut? I looked back at my swimming suit and found it split in two, FROM THE FRONT! I covered up my 'stuff' and ran like an even madder ox than Tora towards the towels to cover up. I looked away, blushing. Unfortunately, that just happened to be towards Tora. He smirked at me, then it curled up into a smile and finally he let it all out.

"Talk about Irony, eh, V-man?" He said among all the laughing. I looked at him angrily.

"First, don't call me 'V-man'. Second, what do you mean by that?" I said madly.

"On our way to Broly's back home, you said that it was I who usually cuts his swimming suit." said Tora in a similar state as the sentence before that one.

"So, what? You expecting an apology?" I said even angrier than before.

"No, a sewing machine. You've got a whole in your trunks." Now the rest of the gang was laughing. I wore the towel over the suit and walked towards my room. I remembered having an extra swimsuit, unlike some people. I walked with my feet digging in the sand. I heard a voice talking to me, calling me by the worst name I've ever had, yet not Tora's voice. I looked back to know who was I talking to and boy what a piece of knowledge that was.

"Well, aren't we buff, eh V-man?" said the blue haired beauty of my dreams. It was thanks to her that I noticed I was moving shirtless. I blushed, but didn't look away. Instead I looked her straight in the eye to see if I could find anything in there. She came closer to me but halted after about three steps.

"The name's Bulma." said the angel as she gave me her hand. I took it immediately.

"Vegeta." I replied as I shook her hand. She then flipped my hand face-up and took a pen from the small bag she had. She wrote something on my hand, winked and left. I looked questioningly at her then back to my hand. She wrote her number and 'Anytime' beside it. I looked back to find her already with her friends. I left for the room with my mind going over her again and again.

 _Goku's POV_

Vegeta left and Tora was on his back laughing really hard. I admit I laughed a bit, but I didn't laugh as much as Tora. Anyway, it seems I was the only one to notice Vegeta grabbing the chick's number. I unintentionally overheard his conversation with Broly last night. His feelings towards her are genuine alright. Coriflo came up to me, gave me a crab he caught and looked at Tora then back at me. We both smirked and went for it. We stood above his overly-happy, laying form and called for him. By the time he opened his eyes, we had already dropped the crab and it was finding its way on his body. We ran as fast as we can, all the while hearing his screams over the 'bite' he was bitten by the crab. Coriflo laughed as he looked at him.

"Vegeta'll be delighted to hear about this." said Coriflo.

"I guess so." I replied. I left to go back to the beach. On the way, a silver necklace hooked to my leg. I bent down to grab it. It seemed the type that doesn't rust with just water, made of a rare metal perhaps or crystal. It had a locket in it. I didn't want to open it, instead I looked up to see whether someone was trying to follow it or looking for it. Fortunately, I found that someone was running towards me. Yup, this was going to be the best moments of my life yet.

"Excuse me, did you happen to stumble upon a crystal necklace while walking around here?" asked the brunette that I had fallen for. I gave her the necklace and a smile alongside of it.

"Here it is. By the way, my name is Goku." I said in an attempt to introduce myself to her.

"Thank you very much. I'm Chi-Chi, nice meeting you." She said as she gave me her hand. I shook it and looked her in the eye.

"I gotta go. See ya, and thanks again for the necklace." She said as she ran towards her friends.

We returned to rest for now.

 _Broly's POV_

I was in the balcony, giving Vegeta privacy to make a certain phone call. It was already nighttime when I took notice. Actually, I was thinking of the blonde I saw on the plane. I've never known anyone or anything that could possess you as such. Whenever I remember those pale blue eyes, I fall head over heels. I entered to check in on Vegeta and found him lying on the bed thinking. That's so like him. He took from the drawer a lighter, yet he had no cigarette. He looked at the flame it caused, as if analyzing it. It must've resembled the flame within his heart. I had a brilliant idea then!

"Hey, Vegeta, let's make a camp fire!" I said excitedly.

"What for?" he answered with a puzzled look upon his face.

"For fun! Ain't that what we came for?" I answered. He gave me a look that showed something I liked.

30 minutes later….

Boy, am I glad to have had that idea. We made the camp fire and many people came by to have fun. Even better the blonde girl and her friends came by. A band of people started singing some Indian songs, trying to make us dance. People sat down to listen but no one moved a muscle to dance. I looked over to Goku, who gave me a nod, and then we looked over to the others and stood up together. We went for the 'band' and kicked them out. We took their seats and instruments. To our rhythm, people danced.

 _ **All** : I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
We like to move it!_

I like to move it, move it  
She like to move it, move it  
We like to move it, move it  
We like to move it!

 ** _Goku_** : Keep on jumpin' off the floor  
Dancin' 'til your feet is sore  
Party hard just like a smarty girl  
'Cause that's what life is for  
(Yeah!)

And we don't party hardly  
(No!)  
We just party hard  
(Yeah!)  
And not because we bored  
(No!)  
We party 'cause we born to party

 _ **Coriflo**_ : We gonna move our bodies  
With our hands in the air  
And wave 'em all around  
Like we just don't care

(Yeah!)  
 _ **Vegeta**_ : Moto Moto in the house  
(Yeah!)  
I'm about to turn it out  
(Yeah!)  
And you know it's going down  
I'm physically, physically, physically round

 _ **All**_ : I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
We like to move it!

I like to move it, move it  
She like to move it, move it  
We like to move it, move it  
We like to move it!

 _ **Me**_ : Party ain't done, party ain't done  
Party this belly got started, Act I  
It just begun, big action  
Pump up the volume, speaker blastin'

Shake up the ground, shake up the ground  
Shake like a earthquake quake up the ground  
Play to make a sound, play to make a sound  
Play to make a, play to make a, play to make a sound

 _ **Tora**_ : So I can do my little dance, do my little dance  
Do my little, do my little, do my little dance  
Ants in my pants, got ants in my pants  
Ants in my, ants in my, ants in my pants

That's why I keep on movin'  
Yes, that's why I keep on groovin'  
Yes, that's why I keep on doin'  
Doin' what I'm doin', y'all

 _ **Vegeta**_ : First name Moto, last name Moto  
Here's how you spell it, M-O-T-O M-O-T-O  
When I step in all the girls want a photo  
Ya know, hey, yo

Moto Moto in the house  
I'm about to turn it out  
And you know it's goin' down  
I'm physically, physically, physically round

 _ **All**_ : I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
We like to move it!

I like to move it, move it  
She like to move it, move it  
We like to move it, move it  
We like to move it!

 _ **Goku**_ : I like to party, party  
He like to party, party  
They like to party, party  
We like to party!

She like to shake it, shake it  
She like to shake it, shake it  
He like to shake it? Yo!

 _ **Me**_ : Somebody say ho!  
(Ho!)  
Say ho ho!  
(Ho ho!)  
Back it up, back it up  
Back it up, back it up  
Back it up

 _ **Coriflo**_ : Yo! Somebody say yeah!  
(Yeah!)  
Say yeah yeah!  
(Yeah yeah!)  
Back it up, back it up  
Back it up, back it up  
Back it up, back it up

 _ **Vegeta**_ : Back it up, back it up  
Back it up, back it up  
Back it up, back it up  
Back it up, back it up

Back it up, back it up  
Back it up, back it up  
Gimme room, gimme room  
Gimme room 'cuz, huh!

 _ **All**_ : I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
We like to move it!

She like to shake it, shake it  
She like to shake it, shake it  
She like to shake it, shake it  
Yeah, shake it girl, huh!

We like to party, party  
We like to party, party  
We like to party, party  
We like to party!

We like to move it, move it  
He like to move it, move it  
They like to move it, move it  
Move it, move it, move it, move it  
Move it

By the time we were done, everyone was exhausted from dancing, even the girl I loved. She came to me with a smirk.

"Well, that was nice big guy. I'm Lazuli." She said as she gave me her hand.

"Broly. Thanks for the compliment." I shot back as I gave her my hand.

"Broly? That's a nice name you have. I have to go, but we'll meet again." She said as she left.

"Yeah, same here." I said with a smirk. I took the others and went back to our rooms.

 **Well, there ya go! I might as well tell you guys that Lazuli is 18. Also, I might not write for a week or so cuz I'm at Alex. Again. Well, better than 45 degrees in Cairo. Anyway, see ya guys. Be well. Prince1234.**


	6. Truth or Dare, laugh till you drop 1

**_Love Is In the Air_**

 ** _Season 2 Premier_**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Truth or dare, Laugh till you drop_**

 **Hey, guys. I'm back from Alex. Earlier than I thought I would. Anyway, Season 2 begins here. Well, R &R guys.**

 _Coriflo's POV_

Goku nearly caught me when we were eating. Broly's put me in a stale mate too. How am I ever gonna get outta this one? Frankly, I was thinking about the orange haired girl from the plane. I did so while we were eating and I am doing so as I speak. We came back from the camp fire location to rest a bit, and then we'd start playing Truth or Dare. Toughest times, but we'll be laughing at least. Tora and Goku were setting up the area so that we could sit down and form a circle. The very moment they were done, the door knocked. I went to open and saw Broly and Vegeta standing there, so I let them in, naturally. We sat and formed our circle, but before we started playing, the door knocked again. If these guys did what I think they did, they're in for a world of pain! My fears were confirmed when the door was opened by Goku. I saw two things that surprised me. First, all the ladies that I noticed that each of us had an interest in were standing at the door. Second, the chuckle on Vegeta's face. His doing no doubt. I let it pass and they entered. Of course, each of us was happy that the one he loves would be there. Only I and the orange-haired one that I've seen on the airplane were not introduced yet, thanks to the circumstances. As the introductions began, I went and said hi to _her._

"Hey there. I believe we're the only ones who weren't acquainted before. I'm Coriflo." I said as I gave her my hand to shake. She seemed to take it welcomingly and eagerly.

"I believe so too. I'm Zangya. It's pretty nice to meet you." She said as she shook hands with me. I was drowning in her beautiful blue eyes when I heard our names being called. Couldn't they just slow the introductions down a bit! I looked towards them and found out they were already in a circle and ready to play. We sat down and the one called Bulma spun the bottle first. The bottle pointed at Tora.

"So, Tora, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Truth." He replied instantly.

"Tell me your secret in pulling out pranks in Vegeta specifically." Wow! That was surprising. We might just get something out of that after all.

"Vegeta gets very angry at times and I think it's funny." said Tora, boiling Vegeta's anger. Tora spun the bottle and it pointed at Vegeta. This is going to be bad and interesting.

"V-man, Truth or Dare?" asked Tora. Vegeta nearly strangled him.

"Dare and no more of this 'V-man' business!" said Vegeta angrily.

"I dare you to open the box on the table right behind me and take out what's inside." That was pretty simple. Vegeta stood up and went to open the box. Once he opened it, Jack (Like in Jack-In-The-Box) came out and hit Vegeta square in the face. Vegeta stumbled backwards until he regained his balance again. Tora stood up and patted him in the back.

"You did the dare, that's all you should've done! Good going buddy." said Tora. I didn't buy it though. I looked at Vegeta's back and saw a paper where Tora is drawn kicking Vegeta and says: 'KICK ME'. I started laughing; causing everyone to notice the little 'note' Tora had placed on Vegeta's 'bulletin board'. Vegeta noticed the paper and managed to take it off and read it. He roared at Tora and ran after him. As he reached the bed, the smallest of his fingers in his left foot hit a corner of the bed. He started dancing around randomly and enchanting weird words of pain. He suddenly slammed the glass door leading to the balcony and fell. He fell on Tora though. That's the part I love the most.

"Get off me, Vegeta!" said Tora. trying to push Vegeta over him to no avail.

"You fool! You think I'm playing up here! I'm trying." said Vegeta.

"Why can't we move away?" asked Tora.

"Because of the glue you used when placing the paper on my back." stated Vegeta.

They both managed to stand up and run in separate directions. The force they used made it all the more funny. They were separated, but Vegeta ran into the glass door again, and Tora fell on the box that began it all. Tora's head impacted with the switch of the box so the Jack flew up and fell on Tora's head, slamming him hard. They both stumbled back to their places to continue with the game. Vegeta spun the bottle and it came on Launch.

"Launch, Truth or Dare?" asked Vegeta.

"Truth." stated Launch simply.

"Have you ever been in love?" I was surprised at Vegeta's question, but even more surprised at Launch's answer.

"Oh I love this song!" Yup, she's way too dense for comfort. She grabbed the bottle and spun it. It stood on Goku. Am I not playing here or what? Then again, it's better that way.

"Goku, Truth or Dare?" asked Launch.

"Dare." said Goku toughly.

"I dare you to go and take a shower with your clothes on." Wow! Nice dare. Unless Tora was planning a prank on Vegeta, this'll be fun.

Goku went into the bathroom and opened the shower, he stood there for a couple of seconds and called for Vegeta.

"Vegeta, It's for you." Said Goku as Vegeta went for him. Vegeta seemed horrified at what he saw. We all went to look and saw a picture of Vegeta in the shower, but edited to have a mustache, beard and heavy brows. The guy looked HILARIOUS. Goku gave it to Vegeta and stepped into the shower. A few minutes later he returned and took some clothes to change. After a while, he returned and we continued the game. Goku spun the bottle and it came on me.

"Coriflo, Truth or Dare?" asked Goku. This was going to be bad.

"Truth." Darn, why did I say that?

"What were you thinking today during lunch?"

"That my left arm pained me….."

 **To be continued…**

 **There ya go dudes. Chap 6. Now the song for this season is 'Let's talk about love' by Celine Dion. See ya guys and R &R.**


	7. Truth or Dare, laugh till you drop 2

**_Love Is In the Air_**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _Truth or Dare, Laugh Till You Drop 2_**

 **Hey, Buddies! How ya doin'? I regret to inform you guys that I might not upload more cuz I just got hired in an engineer's company. T.T Hard Working. Anyway, that won't stop me from being the writer that I am. There ya go with 7.**

 _Zangya's POV_

I was nearly forgotten in that game. I didn't even know whether I was remembered here or not. Anyway, it was Coriflo's turn to answer and he seemed to be having a hard time following the rules. He knew them well, of course. He faced difficulty in his own answer; he had to tell the truth after all. I'm not sure if he was doing exactly _that._ Unless he was pointing out at something, that is. I looked at his left hand and then looked at anything that followed it, only to find…..Wait a sec! Was that guy thinking about me?! Did he find me attractive? Boy, that's the first time I've faced such a thing in my entire life. I have to admit, he's quite muscular and handsome. Polite too. But wait, I can't think like that! I think that I… no no no. Okay, I admit I do, but it'd never work out in the end anyway. No one must know. No one at all. Not even my friends. Last summer must be kept within me, forever. I sighed, I should drop that matter now. I returned to the game just in time to see the bottle stopping to signal that I'm up. I hoped that I've slept to pass a turn or two but unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"So, Truth or Dare?" asked Coriflo nervously. Was it true what I'd deduced? I'll find that out.

"Dare." I stated plainly. Let's see what he can dish out.

"I dare you to make Vegeta cry." Vegeta was known for his unmatchable pride, any bite and he will feel offended. Thank goodness I sat down with Serena last night on the phone. Her pieces of advice would undoubtedly help. I stood up and took a breath. Okay, here goes.

"So, Vegeta, let's make a deal, If you answer my question I'll reward you and give up, if you don't I'll punish you. Tell me, what's the thing that you can swallow but at the same time it can swallow you?" I asked when he agreed to take up the challenge. This won't make him cry, but at least it's a step towards the big plan.

"And what would that be?" said Vegeta almost immediately. For someone like him, I thought he'd think a bit. Oh well, guess it's show time.

"Your Pride! Now punishment time!" I said in a let's-party! Manner as I lifted my leg and hit him. He clutched the place where I hit him at and started crying of pain. I believe the center of pain is known now. Vegeta was quite angry so he staggered to stand up. He started to slowly walk towards me when he could walk no more. He first fell to his knees then dug his face in the carpet. Tora laughed alone, surprisingly. I wonder why, though.

"Vegeta, you fool! That area was trapped!" when Tora said that, Vegeta stood up-right. The 'trap' in the whole matter was shown then. Vegeta didn't realize that when he stood up, the tall fan was right behind his head, so when he stood up he bumped into it and fell again. After A few insults and curses with love from Vegeta to Tora, we continued the game again. I grabbed the bottle and it spun stopped pointing at…. Ah! Just where I wanted!

"Lazuli, truth or dare?" I asked my blonde friend. She seemed unpleased with the outcome of the spin. Well, it's not like it was I who decided it. I awaited her answer patiently.

"Truth and it better not be about _him_." She stated angrily. I retaliated by comforting words as in "Don't worry, that's not what I have in mind" and such. I smirked as I prepared my question. I secretly noticed the frown forming on Broly's face.

"Tell me, Lazuli. What is the stupidest thing that you have done in front of a crowd?" I asked, the words of damning her choice visible upon her face. I must've hit a spot! We all awaited the intensely exciting answer. Finally, she replied.

"Guess I can't get outta this one. I was a young girl interviewing to enter the team of actors at school. It was my turn on-stage…..

 ** _*Flashback/Lazuli's POV*_**

 _I stepped on the stage with a nervous look on my face. The stage was mostly full, although it was the auditions. I stood in the middle of it all and waited until I received the sign to start. The director stood up and started speaking my way._

 _"Are you Lazuli Hope?" said the director. I nodded nervously._

 _"Then get it over with and begin." He said as he sat down. I didn't find what he said very nice, but oh well, that's what bosses are for._

 _I started playing the part of Romeo & Juliet when she stood out on the balcony and started speaking of Romeo. As I spoke, I thought I would add my touch and deleted the setting by walking along the stage. I didn't notice a yellow rope near me. I took another step which fell on it and I slipped, falling on my face. I caused to be pushed too hard so it pulled the curtains….. or so I thought._

 _The rope rang a bell that signaled that a tile should be opened so that he who stood on it would fall. That tile was the one which I was about to fall on. I grabbed a part of the curtains unconsciously, so I took the giant cloth with me. The cloth took the lights with it, which took with it the front line of chairs. Thankfully no one sat there. I released my grip on the curtains and ran home, tearful all the way._

 ** _*End Flashback*_**

…. And that very much sums it up." I said after finishing my story. I felt myself blushing all the way through. I never minded saying such things; in fact they often made me laugh. The only problem was Broly. I didn't want him to have a bad perspective over me. Wait right there, girl! Are you trying to tell me that I have feelings for him?! No way! It's simply impossible. I took the bottle and spun it around. It stopped at Broly. Crap!

"Truth or Dare?" I asked maintaining my cold tone.

"Dare." He said smirking.

"I dare you to walk around between all of our rooms on your hands." I said.

"Will do." He said as he went out. We all followed close behind, except for Goku. Coriflo looked at him and opened his mouth to speak, but Goku was faster.

"I'll be right there, guys. You go on ahead." He said as he turned towards his bag and started to arrange something. We decided to respect his privacy and close the door. I went over to the others to see Broly do the dare. He started from the furthest room, ours. I shared that room with Zangya and Bulma. He reached us and he was quite determined and quick on it. In other words, He was quite admirable. When he reached the room where Goku was in, He turned 180 degrees _really_ quick. Yet, at the same time, Goku was coming out. Broly turned and so did Goku's nose! The kick was so hard that you could hear Goku's yell all the way from the reception. He grabbed his nose as if to prevent it from falling.

"What's the deal, man?" He said after witnessing us laugh our hearts out. I told Broly that it was enough, and then we all got ready to finally settle in. I had the feeling that something big was up tomorrow.

 **Well, dudes! That's Chap 7. Oh, and please note that Serena = Bad Launch. This explains the rest of the paragraph, I believe. Once again, I'll try to update as much as I can. Being an engineer's ain't easy, ya know! Till next time, Prince1234.**


	8. the band, the mountain and the vegeta

**_Love Is In the Air_**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 ** _The Band, The Mountain and The Vegeta_**

 **Hey dudes! Sorry I haven't uploaded lately. You know the deal since last Chap. Here's 8.**

 _Bulma's POV_

After the game of truth or dare, we all went to our rooms to retire for the night. I have to admit, I'm feeling a whole lot of feelings right now. Most noticeable of them all is happiness. Then there is comfort, safety too. Where did all these stuff come from? I sighed as I laid my head on the comfortable pillow of my bed. Zangya took notice of my still very open and thoughtful eyes and came for me at that very chance.

"What's up, Bulma?" She asked me. I was mostly known for being as readable as a book, so I wasn't surprised OR hesitant to speak.

"Well, trust me, Zangya, everything is fine. It's just that I have these feelings that I can't describe at all. It's like I'm being sucked into a new world altogether." I stated plainly. Lazuli joined in at that point too.

"When do they occur?" She asked as cold as ever. She is always like that, but all of us believe that sincerity and kindness live within her heart endlessly.

"Hmmm…. Now that you mention it, it's whenever I'm near… Wait a minute! Oh god, it can't be!" I said in utter realization.

"You too, huh? So, who is it?" asked Zangya, showing to us that she too loved somebody.

"Hold on, you mean the both of you are in the same boat too?" asked Lazuli. Things just keep getting better and better.

"I have my eyes set on Vegeta. He already has my number." I said recalling earlier that day on the beach.

"Phew, you worried me there for a second! I've fallen for Coriflo." said Zangya.

"I've got Broly." stated Lazuli calmly.

Actually, none of us noticed the blush we all had until we looked back at each other. I mean, for god's sake! We just confessed to each other who was it that we loved the most! When we noticed we started laughing at each other. After a while of talking, we decided we'd go to sleep. I couldn't sleep though, so I just stared through the French windows of the room at the stars and the moon among them. I wonder what Vegeta thought about me? Did he love me back? Did he know of my feelings for him somehow? Through our phone call, he sounded happy for some reason. Was it me? I let the matter slip away and I fell into a deep slumber. I needed to rest cuz we were going climbing the following day.

I woke up to the sound of Launch entering the room. I woke up and lifted my head, but I failed to grab anybody's attention. Zangya was the only one awake at the time. I was startled by Launch's question towards Zangya.

"Did you wake up yet?" I didn't know whether she was asking or declaring, either way it was hilarious. Zangya had her eyes as wide as saucers when she replied.

"If you look at my bed, you might find me sleeping, so please, don't wake me up." said Zangya in sarcasm. What happened next was the proof of that density beats sarcasm in every way.

"Fine then. I'll be sure not to wake you up." Yup, Launch wins again. She'd make a good match up for Tora. I looked at the watch beside me as they went to sit at the balcony. 09:00 am. I stood up and stretched my arms a bit. Launch noticed me.

"Hi, Bulma." said Launch. I looked at her with my still-heavy eyes.

"Morning, Launch." I greeted back. I never expected her to talk more.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Bathroom." I answered plainly.

"Why?" I fell down anime style.

"It's…um…standard procedure." I answered sleepily. I had my shower, brushed my teeth and I will stop at what I had done at this point cuz whatever is later is of nobody's concern. I got out finding Lazuli rising from her own version of the dream world. I wore some new clothes and joined my friends in the balcony till it was time to head to the mountain ranges.

 _Coriflo's POV_

We were getting ready to head to the mountains. Well, it wasn't really a mountain that we were climbing. It was a hill. Anything here excited Goku, for some reason. I chuckled at that thought. He seemed pretty funny and cheerful always. I considered him my best friend among the others! Not that I disliked the others, not at all. It's that they're just way too psyched for comfort. Goku….. was twice as much. We left the room and rode the car. In the car, Tora got a beating from Vegeta for putting honey on the steering wheel. After the commotion, we finally got a move on. Once there, our eyes –and by that I mean OUR- fell on a much unexpected sight. The GIRLS were there! That means….. Oh my god! ZANGYA! I'm freakin' out! What do I do? What CAN I do? Hold on a sec! If I calm down all will go through. I think I'm hungry too! I dreaded Goku for that moment and that moment only.

"Hey ladies! Sup?!" Shouted Goku as he waved his hand and surprisingly, Chi-Chi mimicked the gesture and boy ain't she happy! We parked the car and went to greet them. On the way, I noticed the band from last night's camp fire. One of them was a REALLY big guy with his hair tied in a ponytail. I didn't feel comfortable meeting his cold eyes at all. Beside him were four other guys. One of them wore a cap and looked like a truck driver in every way. He had silver hair, but didn't look old at all. Another was really short and had his hair in an afro. He wore a pair of black sunglasses. The biggest of them was having an orange Mohawk on his head. His eyes were cold and empty. The last of them had a demeanor of arrogance about him. His hair was tall and black, covering the sides of his head. His pale blue eyes and static smirking face reminded me of Lazuli for some reason. I dropped their Images from my head and greeted the girls. We hung out together for some time till Vegeta made a move, obviously to impress Bulma.

"I think I'll go to climb this hill." Vegeta said bravely. It was then that the 'band' came by.

"Well, I challenge you at that!" stated Lazuli's male version. "Name's Lapis."

"Vegeta." Vegeta's glare showed how much he remembered Lapis. "and I accept."

"Good. So let's get this show on the road." They both went to the parachute shack and got their equipment. They both readied themselves and at the sign of the pony tailed guy, who I was able to identify as David, they started their adventure. I was able to hear out Lapis commenting on Bulma being a 'nice chick' and Vegeta growling at him angrily. The race never ended, though. Let me note that when I looked around I couldn't find the Mohawked oaf. I went back to watch but Vegeta was nowhere to be found. After 30 minutes, A bloodied figure came out of a cave that was hidden very well that -Only- I noticed it thanks the man's scream of pain. Vegeta!

"Everyone, Vegeta's hurt!" I screamed. I didn't know how to climb a mountain, unfortunately. The others did, thankfully. I grabbed Vegeta's car keys from Broly and ran to get the car. I put my hands on the steering wheel and found it quite sloppy. Darn Tora, now I see why Vegeta gets pissed off cuz of him. I disregarded the matter and drove quickly towards the mountain. When I arrived they had already been there waiting for me. Vegeta lay in the back seat with Goku and Broly was beside me, leading me to the nearest hospital. Tora decided he'd stay back. I drove as quick as I can, hoping that we'd reach there in time.

 _Lapis' POV_

Those guys will pay for their disgrace for us! No one pushes us aside like we're common house flies and gets away with it. Marc did what he was supposed to do today. I only had Vegeta smashed because he was falling for the one I'd fallen for. The others will carry out their own plans. Tomorrow is scheduled to be the Dave-and-Coriflo day. Marc will be the last and we still didn't decide whether Andrew will be first or Jackson. It doesn't matter, because they will pay! I regretted acting that my body shook fiercely at the idea of revenge because I fell off the mountain then. talk about from 'on top of the world' to 'down in the dumps'. Literally.

 **And Cut! That's 8. For your information, Lapis = 17, Marc = 16, Jackson = 15, Dave/David = 14 and Andrew = 13. Enjoy the story;) Yours truly, Prince1234.**


	9. Coriflo, free

**_Love Is In the Air_**

 ** _Season 2 closure_**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

 ** _Coriflo, Free_**

 **Hiya Bozos! How's it taggin' along :D? Season 2 is finally finished! I've passed quite the long way and it's only been a month. I fear this story will be shorter than I intend :( Oh well, I'll just write others. Now then, on with 9.**

 **WARNING: 18+ Content. Chap rated M.**

 _Zangya's POV_

The rest of the day was no fun at all. Actually, the entire day wasn't. Vegeta was somehow beat up; Bulma got all paranoid about him; everyone returned except for Coriflo….. Things were getting heated up, or should I say down. I was standing in the balcony, thinking the day through. I wanted to go and see for myself what kind of beast was within the cave, but that would be way too rash. I dropped Vegeta outta my mind, but my mind drifted to Coriflo. He wasn't back yet. I checked on him three times after the others returned and he wasn't back yet. I didn't even know whether I was even standing outside to think or to watch him when he returned. I was worried sick I didn't even have much to eat at dinner. Where could he be? Maybe he's wandering around thinking. If so, then about what? Boy, I'm getting even more paranoid than Bulma. At that very moment, something appeared out of the blue right in front of my eyes.

"Hi there!" the 'somebody' said. I instantly screamed and slapped him in the face. He fell down and hit his back hard. (Allow me to tell you that our room is in the third floor.)

"Hey, what was that for!" the guy said again. The guy had a rough voice. Totally not Coriflo!

"Who are you?" I said firmly.

"I'm Dave, we met today at the mountain range." Said 'Dave'.

"Oh! I'm really sorry." I said as he climbed up again. Once he reached the balcony, though…..

"Get away from her!" came out Coriflo! His right hook connected with Dave's nose. He fell again. Poor guy…..

"What's the deal man!" He stated from down there.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Coriflo said as he grabbed my arms. I blushed and shook my head. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, pal! I thought you were some kind of maniac." Said Coriflo with a wave of his hand. Dave mumbled some stuff under his breath and started climbing up again. I looked and Coriflo and gave him a look I didn't want to give him.

"WHERE WERE YOU?! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK, YOU MORON! ALL OF THIS CUZ I LOVE YA!" I said through clenched teeth. I immediately regretted what I said when I noticed the blush on his face. It seems that no one else heard since Bulma and Lazuli would come and cause something embarrassing. I blushed and looked away.

"Well, um…. I mean that I, uh….. You see, it's that….." I started babbling like this, not knowing what to say. For god's sake, I've known him for one day. ONE DAY. Besides, It wouldn't even work out. At that thought and the memory of my painful last summer, I ran away with tears in my eyes. I heard him call for me but I didn't look back. I ran out of the room and went wherever my feet would take me. I didn't care as long as it was away. I didn't even bother to wear some footwear, not even a pair of socks. My bare feet hit the ground and pushed it as if wanting to get rid of it from below me. I went and I didn't know where that was.

 _Coriflo's POV_

She just said that she loved me! I loved her back! But then she ran away! She was crying! I was probably the cause! Dave finally reached in but at the same time, I was leaving and Tora was entering targeting his face. I pushed Tora in order not to waste time. They both collided and fell on each other down there. I ran after her and when I was in the hallway, she was already going down the stairs.

"ZANGYA!" I called on the top of my lungs, but she ran away nonetheless. I would've caught her, if she didn't run through the crowds. I gave up and went to my room to drink some water, check on Vegeta and then would go and look for her. I was, frankly, crying for help in my own heart. The look of sorrow on y face was evident, but it was either nobody noticed or they didn't want to bother me. I did what I wanted and left in search of Zangya. I went and looked at the beach first, then at the reception, then went back to Launch's and Chi-chi's room and back to her room. I looked all over the markets, the streets, the pools and even the spas. I was heading towards my room weakly when I heard crying, near the mountains….

 _Zangya's POV_

I was in front of the cave Vegeta was ambushed in. As the tears fell along my cheeks, The memory of last summer surfaced.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _That dark road extended to what seemed to be an eternity! I was returning from an errand. It was a few blocks from my home in Istanbul. It was midnight and I was walking down the street when all of a sudden I was snatched from the ground as if I was a newspaper. I was pulled into a dark alley and thrown to a wall. About four huge men stood above my tiny figure and their faces were bright with their totally evil smile. I was afraid and tried to talk, but the words wouldn't come out of my throat. One of them grabbed me by the hair and another started talking._

 _"Hey there, girlie. Wanna have some fun? Well, you've come to the right place." It was terrifying. I was grabbed from everywhere in my body and my clothes started getting snatched, just like I was. The abuse that I felt was indescribable. What I experienced later was….. awful. I couldn't describe it. All I can say is that from that moment onward, I am not an innocent girl at all. I was saved at the voice of sirens. The men ran away and I was left alone to suffer from what I had unintentionally done._

 ** _*End Flashback*_**

The memory caused me incredible pain that I screamed as if it was physical. The….. torture that I was experiencing that day left a lot of marks on me. It was as if I was damned forever. I let the tears flow and hoped they would take the memories with them.

 _Coriflo's POV_

I climbed up quickly till I reached the area where 'Vegeta's Cave' was. I was panting when I saw a crying figure. It was Zangya. I went up to her and sat beside her.

"Hi." I started. She looked at me and it was then that I saw the magnitude of sorrow in those eyes of hers.

"Coriflo, I-"

"Oh, C'mon! You expect me to take in all this." I interrupted.

"You have to go!" She yelled at me. That's when I could take it no more.

"Dang it, Zangya. I love you!" I yelled it as if I wanted the whole world to hear. I took off a burden from over my shoulders. Even so, she cried harder.

"This isn't what you think, Coriflo. Yes, we both have mutual feelings for each other, but, you see, I'm guilty of many things."

 **And that's the end of that! Here's 9 for ya guys. Sorry if I said some improper stuff in this chap but, that's the plot. Anyway, See ya next chap. Yours truly, Prince1234.**


	10. double trouble

_**Love Is In the Air**_

 _ **Season 3 premier**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Double Trouble**_

 **Yo, dudes :) Been long, eh? I'm sorry for not writing often lately. This time it's because I'm transferring schools and just so you know, next week I'm abroad. No, not to Alex. I know, I'm quite the traveler, but I aim to feed a heated heart, and I hope to feed your desires of reading good stories. Enjoy!**

 _Broly's POV_

It's been a day since the Vegeta incident. The docs say that his right arm and left leg are broken and that his spleen is severely injured. Poor guy. I really pity him. Coriflo's not himself too. Physics and psychology, if you meet problems from both you're dead. Coriflo had been awfully quiet since he returned from his errand to the supermarket last night. He then left and returned twice as depressed. I wonder what's with him….. Anyway, I was pretty tired so I decided to sleep a bit and told Goku to wake me up in 30 minutes because I had something important to do. Of course, I was meeting Lazuli to tell her of something, and that's NOT what you think. I lay my head on the pillow and then I was fast asleep.

15 minutes later….

"Wake up Broly! It's been an hour!" Goku said in his so-carefree way. I jumped out of the bed and nearly broke the wardrobe in half. I was dressed in the matter of 1 minute, I went to scold Goku and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and I could swear that I looked like a maniac.

"You should've waked me half an hour ago!" I looked at the clock and found out that it was 12:15, 15 minutes early. "Why'd you wake me early?!"

"…." Goku face was terrified, near explosion and confused. He wanted to laugh, but he was scared. If I were him, I would've slapped myself to wake me up….

BAM!

Yup, he can read thoughts, alright! I let go of him as we both collapsed to a fit of laughter. Vegeta, who uses a temporary wheelchair, Came to us wearing that annoyed look of his. Let me note that he was in the bathroom.

"What're you lau- MY LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGG!" As he was coming out, Tora opened the door and stepped on his foot. His left one.

After the commotion, I left to check in on Coriflo. I was 15 minutes early after all. I entered and found him standing in the balcony. He nearly pulled the rail off. I walked up to him quietly and found that he was so angry that he was… crying?! I've never seen Coriflo cry my whole life. What could've happened that had broken such a strong emotional barrier. I patted him on the back.

"What's up, Coriflo? You seem pissed off by something." I asked.

No reply. All I did was get him to glance at me and make his tears even more intense. His body tensed up and I took that as a sign to leave, so I did. I went to the beach and a few minutes later, so did Lazuli. Ahh, how I feel at ease upon looking at her gentle face!

"So what did you want?" Note to self: Appearances can be deceiving.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you too. Anyway, let's grab some shade somewhere." I told her and we both left together to sit below a tree. Once we sat down, I got down to business.

"So, you once told me that you studied psychology." I started.

"Yeah." She said as if she knew where this is going.

"You see, Coriflo has had a really bad psychological impact that is actually killing his soul right now. I just wanted to ask you about what should I do." I wrapped the whole thing in these two little sentences. She looked down in thought for a while and then looked back at me again.

"Actually, I've faced this problem with Zangya too. She's always alone and not well these days. Mostly crying or sleeping." She said as she pasted her concern on her face.

"Weird. You think the matters are related?" I asked her.

"Maybe. You know the affair between them could cause a lot." She stated. I stood up and helped her up. We continued our talk while walking around.

"What makes it hard is that Coriflo never cried at all." I said.

"Zangya's case also makes it hard to connect them…" She muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you." I stated in the middle of all the thinking, trying to be polite.

"It's okay. Actually I wanted to grab some fresh air myself." She said as she smiled. Behind that smile, I saw sincerity and happiness. Something Lazuli didn't usually show. We kept looking each other in the eye for a few minutes until we found ourselves unconsciously close and our lips pressed against each other lightly until we realized it and broke away.

"Ahem!" Someone coughed. I looked towards the voice and found that it was Lazuli's look alike. What was his name again? Polis?

"Oh, Solip. Fancy meeting you here." I said and I regretted it.

"Hey! The name's Lapis!" He yelled. Lazuli chuckled and I buckled my shoe. I stood up angry when he grabbed Lazuli and pulled her to him by her arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" I said firmly as I stood between them.

"And who might you be to her to go all hero?" He said as he glared at me.

"I'm Broly. In other words, your worst nightmare." I said, now very angry.

"Broly-" He interrupted her.

"Too bad. I'm a living one."

"Well, show me." I said as I clenched my fists.

"Stop it, you two!" She said. We both looked at her. "Broly, he's my brother."

"What?!" I said in complete shock.

"Yeah so back off!" He said as he grabbed her and left. I moved to stop him but I was hit in the head by something. Next, Black.

 **There ya have it. This season's song will be The Music Played by Matt Monroe. See ya next Chap dudes.**


	11. problems everywhere

_**Love Is In the Air**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **Problems everywhere**_

 **Hey dudes. How's it goin'? I'm FINALLY back! Boy that was one hell of a week. I'm sorry for not trying to make the last chapter any more interesting than it is, but that's the plot of the story that's within my mind. Anyway, let's do it.**

 **WARNING: Chap rated M. Content 18+.**

 _Coriflo's POV_

Darn it all! Why? Why her? Why Zangya? Couldn't it be anyone else?! WHY?! The thoughts of last night kept replaying in my head as I tormented myself to no end. I failed myself in being the man I've always wanted to be. I failed _her_. I shook my head, nearly lashing it to the side like a trash bag, to get the thought out of my mind. It never did, though...

 _ ****Flashback****_

 _"... and that pretty much wraps it up." said Zangya, finishing her utterly painful story. By now, her eyes were puffy and a waterfall's worth of tears was falling down her face. I stood up and helped her to my level. I then leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. I could feel her face's muscles stiffen. I looked her in the eye and began to tell her some 'truths'._

 _"Well, Zangya, I can't say I hate you for this. Actually, it's the extreme contrary. Zangya, thanks to you my life has been coloured. My time became filled with thinking of you and your beauty. I promise to_ _ **destroy**_ _these memories for you, or die trying." I promised her. The words coming from the depths of my heart, She hugged my tightly and cried into my chest. I held her and let her burst into tears in my shirt. When she was ready, she looked up at me._

 _"Coriflo, Thank you. Well, Coriflo, I was afraid you would hate me and leave e for the wind after telling you. Alas, I told you because I didn't want to play tricks on you. I love you." Yup, you guys heard it. She loved me and I loved her. End of discussion. I dried her tears with my thumb, grabbed her hand and took her for a walk. We passed by a dark, small road and I decided to let her face her fears and get her to enter. We both entered and she looked very distressed, but didn't dare do a thing about it. That incident must've made her strong. Halfway through the road, four mounting figures appeared in front of us, causing Zangya to get behind me. One of them wore an orange headband and had orange hair, which extended to his bottom back. He also had an awful scar extending diagonally on his face. Another guy had an orange Mohawk and beard. He was shirtless, besides a sleeveless jacket. The smallest of them wore a turban above his head. How does he take that, it's friggin' hot out here! He appeared to have orange hair too, judging from his eyebrows, if he had any. The last one had spiky orange hair. He was also the tallest of them._

 _"What do you want?" I asked firmly._

 _"The chick." said the tallest of them plainly._

 _"Coriflo-" I cut her off. I didn't even hear her, for the love of god!_

 _"You wish!"I yelled. The one with the long hair stepped up. He seemed to be the boss._

 _"We're acquaintances... from last summer!" His words shocked me. Could they be..._

 _"CORIFLO!" I heard her scream. The last move I did that day was look behind me to find her grabbed by the smallest of them. Then I found my nose and the back of my head slammed by two hard fists. I fell down and my body wouldn't budge. I tried to move but it was all in vain. All I could do was gaze upon her as she relived the same misery she did last summer, and grunt as I tried to move, but it wasn't fruitful in the least._

 _ ****End Flashback****_

I slammed my hand at the nearest wall as I recalled my latest failure. I watched my blood streamed down the wall, and my tears down my face. I could never forgive myself for what happened to her. Ever.

 _Lazuli's POV_

I screamed when I saw David hit Broly on the head with a relatively small log. Broly fell unconscious and I was at a loss for words. How could Lapis be so cruel? He's supposed to be my twin! He took me to the swimming pool and talked with me there.

"What do you think you're doing going out with someone like him?" He asked firmly.

"I think I'm going out with someone who I love." I said bravely. I get some moments!

"Well, I prohibit you." He said through clenched teeth.

"I don't care." I yelled back, causing him to cower back a bit. This tongue has some muscle baby!

"Dear sister, you should know that I'm doing this for you. You see, you know not the true nature of this person." He began again. This time he intrigued me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He then gave me four pictures, each featuring Broly with a different woman. I couldn't believe my eyes! Though I did when I noticed the markings of a pen that Broly always held at the bottom right of each picture.

"You see now sis." He said as I cried in his shirt. I promised myself then that I'd never see him again.

 _Vegeta's POV_

I was in my wheelchair thinking. It's the only thing I was able to do without feeling pain these days. Darn mountains! I moved to a counter and grabbed a bottle, only to have another delicate hand touch mine. Looking up, I was surprised to find Bulma.

"What a pleasant surprise, and a quiet one at that!" I greeted her.

"You ain't seen anything yet." She replied.

"Show me then." I said, even though I knew that it would pain me. On the contrary, it refreshed me. She leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. When we parted for air, I looked at myself. I found the undignified man and the broken stick of a creature that I was. I looked down and away as she tried to get me to look back.

"What's the matter Vegeta?" she asked.

"Bulma, I'm sorry. I really am. This matter, it won't work out. I mean look at me. I'm nothing beyond a lump of jelly. What kind of guy would I be if I can't protect you?" I stated matter-of-factly. It pained me to say these words, but I can't put both our reputations at stake.

"Vegeta..." She began, but I cut her off.

"Bulma... I'm no good for you." At this point, I gave my back to her so that she won't see the look of agony on my face. I heard sniffing and the voice of her gasps as she cried herself out of the room. I cursed myself for the rest of the day.

 **There you go folks. 11's out! Hope you enjoyed! See ya, next Chap.**


	12. next up, tora

_**Love Is In the Air**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 _ **Up next, Goku & Tora**_

 **Yo GUYS, How's it goin'? I'd like to thank elianni for the review. Many thanks, dude! Now, here's the long awaited Chap!**

 _Zangya's POV_

I was in the balcony crying. Coriflo is wounded because of me. I don't blame him for us walking in that alley. He just wanted to make me ascend beyond my fears and my dark past. I just can't believe those creeps are here. Do these guys stalk me? If so, then since when? Many questions which need many answers. I need to find a way to lay down the demons awakened within Coriflo. I can't just leave him like this. I love him, for god's sake. I dried my streams of tears, yet more came. Lazuli entered then. I looked away in attempt to hide my tears. I was in no mood to talk with anyone.

"Zangya... Please tell me what happened? I may be able to help." She said. I gave her no reply. I didn't want to be rude but that's how it has to go. For now at least.

"Fine then, I'm going to meet Broly. If you want anything just gimme a call, and don't hesitate to call." She said as she grabbed her bag and left. I must admit that I envy these guys. I mean their lives aren't plagued the way mine is, with bad memories and a dark past. I root for these guys. My phone fell from the table, breaking my thoughts. As I went down to grab it, a cockroach passed by it. I suddenly became Bruce Lee as I started downing back flips and ninja jumps across the whole room with Bulma looking at me as if saying: "Are you crazy?". That's me, the ost ridiculous being in the universe.

 _2 Hours later, Broly's POV_

I woke up in bed and found Tora staring at me worriedly. I had an incredible headache that was tearing my head apart. I sat up and rubbed my head for comfort.

"Hey buddy, what happened?" He asked simply. I suddenly remembered EVERYTHING. My talk with Lazuli, Lapis' interruption to our...um...kiss  
(I blushed at that memory), the hit on my head, which the only thing I remember afterwards was the face of Dave.

"Oh man..." I said as I face-palmed. I couldn't do a thing about it. I had to go and fix whatever that guy put into her head. As I stood up, Tora prevented me.

"Slow down, bro. You can't go anywhere right now. The doc said you must rest at least 2 hours-" I cut him off.

"But I did rest for 2 hours." I said.

"...And a half." He continued. Oh man, I wanted to protest, but realized that to convince Lazuli I needed my full strength. I got back in bed and damned whatever doctor came to me. Tora stood up and grabbed his phone and wallet.

"I'm off bro. Don't tire yourself out, okay?" He said as he left.

I damned that band for doing all they did just because we told them their singing was bad. They sounded like bulls and chickens singing together, for god's sake! I set the alarm of my phone for 30 minutes later and drifted to sleep.

 _Tora's POV_

I left the room and headed to the beach. There I found Launch sitting alone. I wanted to have a private walk, but seeing the case at hand I changed my mind. I moved closer to her and I heard a quite... unmatchable voice. She was singing! I leaned a little closer so that I could hear the song she sang.

 _"_ _Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

 _Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

 _Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

 _Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone_

 _Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

 _Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

 _You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"_

I unconsciously started to clap, quickening my pace as I went on. She looked at me startled, yet I continued clapping nonetheless. I went to her and sat beside her.

"I've never heard a more pleasant voice in my life." I complimented her, forcing her to blush.

"Well, as far as I know, you're the only one who did." She said, startling me. How come this heavenly voice has never been heard before? Quite preposterous. I looked at her questioningly.

"What?" Ah, MY little dense Launch. It's kinda weird saying that she is 'my' little dense Launch. She isn't mine, yet I hope so. Anyway, I face-palmed at her question. I looked at her and started to express myself through words. For the best.

"Launch, how come no one ever heard your magically beautiful voice?" I asked her.

"I dunno, I'm lucky perhaps!" I hate it when she's cute, she just sucks me in her beauty. I HATE BEING CONTROLLED! I guess I can make an exception this time, though.

"Tora there's something I'd like to ask you about something." She started gaining my attention.

"Shoot."

"Tora, I..." She leaned in and kissed out of the blue! That little Launch. MY LAUNCH BABYYYYY! I'm freakin' out, dude. Then all of a sudden she stood up and ran away. I would've caught her, if it wasn't for the crab (The one that you know, who 'grabbed' my six-packs) that bit me.

 **And that's the end of that! See ya next Chap.**


	13. finally, goku

_**Love Is In the Air**_

 _ **Season 3 Closure**_

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _ **Finally, Goku**_

 **HEYYYY!I miss you, bozos! I know that it took me forever to write and for that I'm terribly sorry. I hope you guys forgive me. Anyway, here's the Chap.**

 _Vegeta's POV_

A week after the incident with Bulma, I was finally capable of standing on my own again. It was like hell to spend the day on that wretched chair. I thought that I'd look to more important things. I needed to speak with Bulma now. Like _RIGHT_ now. I texted her to meet me on the beach after 1 hour. As I opened the wardrobe...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed and punched the mask wearing figure square in the nose. Goku stood up with a red face.

"What's the matter with you man?" He asked. I clenched my teeth and roared.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAME OUT OF THE BLUE WEARING A MASK!" I said causing him to take a few steps back. I wore my clothes while talking to him.

"So, you're trying to tell me that Coriflo's having an internal conflict and that Tora's at a loss for words thanks to their girlfriends." I reviewed what he just told me. All this reminded me of my own incident with Bulma. I frowned at the memory but set it aside immediately.

"Yeah. Moreover, Broly's been hit on the head pretty hard and is currently sleeping at our room. He should be up by now, though." He said.

"You're the only one left..." I mumbled. It's true. Goku is the only one who managed to avoid a romantic depression until now. Let's hope it stays this way.

 _Chi-Chi's POV_

Things aren't the same around all these guys. First it was love, now it's all problems. I grabbed my locket and opened it, revealing my father's picture. Zangya's not the only one who has a dark past. I remembered that black day like it was the day before.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _I was three years old back then. My father was my only family and I had nobody to talk to besides him and my nurse. One day, we were having a walk in the garden._

 _"Hey Chi-Chi, wanna play airplane?" My father asked._

 _"Yeah!" I replied anxiously. That day we played until we could move no more. As we sat down and ate lunch, a strange guy came to us... with a gun in his hand._

 _"Money! Now!" He said firmly. I grabbed onto Nurse Hopkins, my nurse, out of fear. Dad stood up and handed over his wallet._

 _"Just take the wallet and go." said dad in a collected manner. The guy took the wallet but he didn't leave._

 _"Here's a souvenir in exchange!" said the guy as he prepared to fire a bullet towards my father. My dad ran towards him and snapped his neck, instantly getting rid of him. It came at price, though. My dad did take the bullet head on. He was lying on the ground clutching his heart. I ran to him in tears._

 _"Chi-Chi... Stay strong... My young princess." Those were his last words as I burst into endless tears._

 _ ***End Flashback***_

A tear fell at that memory, but I quickly wiped it. I went out to walk a bit on the streets. On the way, I met Goku.

"Hey Goku!" I greeted.

"Hiya Chi, how's it going?" He replied. We took a walk together for some time until we reached a giant fountain. We stood there looking each other in the eye. He started speaking.

"Chi-Chi..." He started.

"Yes?"

"There's something you must know. I'm no longer able to hold it, so I'm saying it _now._ " He said, causing the blood in my cheeks to run faster.

"What?" I said.

"I'm starving!" I took out my favourite weapon, THE FRYING PAN! It left a mark on his head as usual.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" He said innocently.

"WHY?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY SOMETHING FITTING. SOMETHING LIKE: "I LOVE YOU"." I said. I immediately realised that I gave away my feelings and blushed.

"Well, I was going to tell you once we arrived at the restaurant." He said, falling in the same mistake.

"Well-" He said but I cut him off with a kiss. He gave in and a vortex of love was formed. Our kiss was cut off when I was grabbed from behind and he was hit on the head. Seriously, those bad guys have to be more creative! Anyway, a case was on my head and Goku was unconscious. I tried to scream but failed miserably.

 _Coriflo's POV_

I was lying on my bed, thinking. It's the only thing I was capable of doing now. Zangya was out of sight and all our love lives are being destroyed. Is it possible that someone is behind this? I honestly didn't know. I wanted desperately to go and fight the bastards that wounded Zangya's honour, but I was out-numbered. It was all so maddening that there was nothing anyone can do. Suddenly, I felt my heart clench. My thoughts came quickly to Goku. Something happened to him. I stood up, took my jacket and went to open the door. In front of me, I saw a demolished Goku. He seemed to have been hit on the head somehow. Man, those bad guys have to be more creative! I quickly grabbed him and laid him on a bed.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Chi-Chi... was kidnapped." He said before he passed out. I stood up and clenched my fists hard.

"That's it! We're finding those poozers once you wake up Goku. So that you can wake up and retrieve Chi-Chi yourself." I promised him, now with a new goal in mind.

 **Well, dudes, that's pretty much it. I apologize again and I hope that I have the time to write the next chapter soon. See ya.**


	14. goku investigates

_**Love Is In the Air**_

 _ **Season 4 Premier**_

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 _ **Goku Investigates**_

 _Goku's POV_

"Chi-Chi... was kidnapped." I said to Coriflo, afterwards I blacked out. As I drifted into the world of unconsciousness, I saw Chi-Chi chained up to a wall. She looked bruised and beaten up. Her beautiful face was completely ruined. I called for her, causing her to look up. Her destroyed features became much clearer to me now.

"Goku... save me..." She said before she was devoured by hungry flames around her.

"Chi-Chi!" I said as I woke up from what seemed to be a deep slumber. It was dusk now. I stood up and saw Coriflo and Vegeta outside. I went up to them.

"Goku!" said Coriflo as he stood up and came to me, followed by Vegeta.

"How are you now?" asked Vegeta. I looked down, hiding my eyes.

"Wish I could say I was fine, though it's good to see you up and about again." I said. I was surprised to hear a mere, dark shadow of my usually happy voice. My anger was of destructive measures.

"Coriflo told me about everything. Now, tell me what happened." said Vegeta. As I was about to tell them, a better idea came to my mind.

"How about I show you instead?" I said earning pleased looks from both of them.

"That's a great idea! Let me go and bring Broly and Tora." said Coriflo as he ran away towards the other room.

15 minutes later...

"This is the place." I said as we arrived where the fountain was. Everyone started to look around the scene of the crime intently. Tora was the first to ask questions.

"When you arrived, was the place too crowded?" asked Tora. I shook my head.

"No. In fact, we were the only ones here." I answered.

"What exactly happened?" asked Coriflo. I narrated the whole story to them and they listened closely to all I said. Vegeta reacted first.

"I see. Was her face the last that you've seen?" He asked me gaining surprised looks from all of us. I thought deeply until I remembered.

"Now that you mention it, I remember Andrew's face too." I said.

"Wait, Isn't he that guy who looks like a truck driver? The one from the band?" asked Broly.

"That's him." said Vegeta.

"THOSE PIGS!" said Tora.

"It's time to go and rescue Chi-Chi!" said Coriflo. I looked below me to see something shiny by the corner of my eye. I went and grabbed to see that it was a locket. Chi-Chi's locket! I opened it to see a picture of a bearded man wearing a huge grin on his face. I closed it and wore that locket around my neck.

"Chi-Chi treasured this picture and so will I." I said before taking off to wherever that wretched band was.

 _Launch's POV_

I was in my room with the other girls. At first we were hanging out together, waiting for Chi-Chi to return, but when Broly came and said that something terrible has happened to Chi-Chi and that they are going to save her, it turned into a tense meeting. Everyone was worried. Right now, no one cared about anything but Chi-Chi's safety. The worst thing about it is that there was nothing any of us could do about it. We all had to leave it to them. Bulma broke the silence.

"How about we divert our thoughts from this matter to ease our minds?" said Bulma. Everyone looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, we should trust the guys." said Zangya.

"Lucky you guys can..." mumbled Lazuli, but not low enough to hide it. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Why do you say that?!" I said.

"I found out that Broly's going out with a number of other ladies." she sighed and said. I looked at her puzzled more than anyone.

"Which means?!" I said innocently.

"Oh god..." face-palmed Zangya.

"It means he loves somebody else." explained Bulma.

"What of it?!" I asked again.

"I'll tell you when you're older, Launch." said Lazuli.

"Okay then." I said.

"Speaking of romantic problems, I haven't heard of Tora for a while. Is something wrong, Launch?" asked Zangya.

"Well..." I said, blushing.

"What happened?" asked Bulma.

"Nothing, I'm just afraid that he might hate me after saying that I loved him." I confessed. With my friends, there's no getting out of embarrassing situations.

"You're kidding, right?" said Lazuli.

"That's impossible. He definitely loves you twice as much." said Bulma.

"You think so?" I asked them.

"To make a long story short..." began Lazuli.

"...We'll tell you when you grow up." finished Bulma.

"Fine then." I pouted.

 _Coriflo's POV_

We went as fast as we can to the rooms of the little poozers. Boy, I've been using this word more often than not nowadays. Anyway, we broke into their rooms and found that they weren't there. We then went to the pool, but no one was there too. Afterwards, we checked the beach, but it was also fool-free. We stood together to think this out.

"Where else could they be?" asked a frustrated Tora.

"We didn't leave a stone without looking below it." said Vegeta.

"They couldn't have gone too far!" said Broly. I looked towards Goku and he looked back at me. That one look served as the key to this entire mystery.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?!" I said.

"Yup." He said. We then started running... towards the mountains!

10 minutes later... 

We arrived at Vegeta's cave. Once there, Goku, who was at the front, sneaked a peek inside the flame lit cave. Anger suddenly painted his face.

"What's going on, bro?" I asked him, but he didn't answer me. He merely looked on. He let the anger fill him to the extent that I felt its weight on my shoulders. Goku then stood upright and looked at us.

"Alright guys, it's five of us against five of them. Under any circumstances I'm getting in there, so are you with me?" He asked with fury blazing in his eyes.

"We're with you all the way through." said Tora. We all stood upright and entered the cave. We found that the insects were playing cards and that Chi-Chi was tied and thrown near a wall. She was lying unconscious. Goku slammed the ground with his leg, earning attention. Andrew stood up and faced us, followed by the others.

"Well, well... if it ain't da poozas." said Andrew.

"Hey! That's my line!" I said angrily.

"What a croc..." said Lapis.

"Hand her over! Now!" said Goku firmly.

"Come and get her, dudes." said Jackson, the little guy with an afro.

"As you WIIIIIIIISSSSSSHHHHHH!" said Goku as he charged towards Andrew and started to attack him with everything he had. Broly took on Lapis, while Vegeta, Tora and I fought Marc, Jackson and Dave respectively.

 _1 hour later, Lazuli's POV_

It's been a while now, and the guys didn't show up. I'm more worried than ever now. What if something happened to Broly? Wait, I can't think like that! He's using me for his own selfish desires; I can't love him. I don't love him. The pictures said it. Anyway, after a minute or two, there was a knock on the door. Zangya went and opened it and then we heard screams of happiness. We went to see what that was all about and what we found rendered us speechless. In front of us was Goku, holding an unconscious Chi-Chi in his arms. All the guys were wounded and bruised but none of them seemed to care. Everything was finally back to normal, something within me said.

 **And That's 14. If you guys can't remember the bad guys, check chap. 8 and you'll find them at the bottom** **of the chap. Also, I realised that this story is about to end. I'm pretty sad, but there'll be other adventures and stories! Anyway see ya next Chap. Finally, the song for this season will be The writing's on the wall by Sam Smith, since I like 007.**


	15. I'll redeem myself

_**Love Is In the Air**_

 _ **Chapter 15**_

 _ **I'll redeem myself**_

 **Hey buds. How are ya?! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Here's the Chap.**

 _Chi-Chi's POV_

A tape kept repeating itself before my eyes, beginning with my time with Goku at the park till when I was tied up and thrown to a wall, rendering me unconscious. I was surrounded by the darkness of the pitch black lake that I fell in. All my fears returned, and my memories surfaced again. Everything bad that I've ever known returned again. I then saw a pillar of light on the horizon. I ran towards it as fast as I can, and it moved towards me twice as fast. Once I stood within it, I started to return to the real world. I fluttered my eyes open and didn't see anything pretty well at first. I felt as if a rampaging storm was tearing through my head. I looked around me and took in my surroundings. I was in my room back at the hotel. No one was around, except for one spiky-haired guy sleeping on the bed beside me. He seemed to have beaten up pretty bad, but judging by his fist, he landed a few powerful punches on whoever he was fighting. Well, that's my Go- wait, Goku?! What's he doing here? I made a sound to wake him up, and wake up he did.

"Oh, Chi-Chi, are you okay?! These poozers didn't hurt you did they?" asked Goku frantically. The word 'poozers' rang a bell though.

"I'm fine Goku, just tired that's all. Anyway, mind filling me in on what happened?" I asked him. He looked at me with a tired smile.

"Well, to make a long story short, We were near the fountain yesterday and those guys from the band kidnapped you and hit me on the head..." he said. Bulma was passing by when he was talking.

"Really, these bad guys have to be more creative!" said Bulma. Where did I hear this before? I dropped that matter and let him continue.

"They took you to Vegeta's cave and the rest is apparent on my body, I believe." He said with his famous Goku grin. His cheerful demeanour, I'll always love it. Moreover, he saved my life. I reached to grab my locket but it was nowhere to be found.

"Are you looking for this?!" said Goku when he found that I was searching for something lost. I grabbed the locket, hugged it close to my heart and wore it. He smiled and kissed me by surprise. I gave in until we broke it for air. We kept looking each other in the eye for the next half an hour or so.

 _Coriflo's POV_

I was waiting for the others at the reception. Everyone was supposed to be here except for Goku, who was taking care of Chi-Chi. We had some sort of... an assignment to do. I looked beside me and found all three of the guys coming my way. And as usual, Vegeta and Tora could be heard from where I was standing despite the distance.

"I'm telling you, V-man, this isn't what you think." said a blushing Tora. They must be talking about either Launch or Bulma.

"MY NAME IS VEGETA! NOT THAT V-MAN NONSENSE OF YOURS!" roared Vegeta. I looked towards Broly and he nodded understandingly.

"The usual." He said as if predicting my question.

"Fine then, let's go." I said and headed with them towards our destination... The dark alley! Why we are going there, you say? Because I've got a score to settle with some poozers out there. Alright, I've got to get rid of this word! It's so annoying! Anyway, we reached the alley and stopped halfway through.

"So, what now?" asked Tora.

"Now, we wait till they come." I said. Everyone sat down till these guys arrived. We played a game of cards, truth or dare and they still didn't show up. We stood up to stretch our legs when they finally came.

"Look who finally decided to show up." I said. Their boss raised a hand at me.

"Sorry pal, we were eating." He said." Anyway... Look who decided to show up, boys. It's the guy with the chick."

"I'll make you regret ever being born you moron." I said through clenched teeth. His only response was a beckon at me. I retaliated with a FULL FORCE ATTACK WITH MY FRIENDS.

5 minutes later...

The police was here arresting the po- I mean, morons. The officer turned to us.

"Thank you gentlemen. You have allowed us to arrest the Bojack gang." said the officer. We all nodded our heads and left. I felt an incredible portion of the weight lifting off my shoulders. The remaining part was the difficult part. I had to go and talk to Zangya now. But I'm too beat up to move!

 _Zangya's POV_

I was sitting with the other ladies in the balcony of our room. We were having our refreshing when all of a sudden, I felt a lot lighter than I was before. I felt that my inner sorrow was ultimately broken. Everyone looked at me silently until Lazuli snapped me out of it.

"Hey Zangya, you okay?" she asked me. I returned back from the unconscious world.

"Huh... Oh, I was just daydreaming. It's nothing really." I said.

"You sure you don't want to tell us? You seemed happy." said Bulma. What came next surprised us.

"That's the idea Bulma, a person daydreams to escape reality into a better world to make him happier." said Launch, the _dense_ one out of us!

"Take off that mask now." I said.

"Is that you, Launch?" asked Bulma.

"Somebody give me thermometer." ordered Lazuli.

"What's the matter guys?" asked Launch innocently as usual.

"Launch, you just said something not dense." stated Bulma.

"Which means?!" asked Launch. Phew, now I'm sure she's okay. About a minute later, we heard a knock at the door. I went and opened it only to find a paper on the floor with my name printed on it in gold. I picked up the paper and opened it. It read:

 _My dearest Zangya,_

 _I write to you now because I'm pretty tired to actually come and see you :) Yet, I wish I could look upon your beautiful face forever and ever. Since my hand is killing me, I will cut to the chase._

 _Firstly, I would like to ask you forgiveness for letting suffer greatly at the hands of scum. They have now been arrested and identified as 'The Bojack Gang'. Even though it was me and my friends who faced and beat them up first, I can never forgive myself for this ever. You can never imagine the guilt I'm feeling right now. I'm taking the pain I'm feeling currently as punishment for being a failure to protect you._

 _Also, I believe that I should also tell you what lies within me once again. I simply can't have enough of this single, endlessly meaningful sentence. I love you like the size of a single man, I love you like the size of a country, I love you like the size of a continent and I love you like millions of worlds. I don't know if you still love me or not, but I will forever love you._

 _In the end, I would like to thank you for everything you've made me go through, for I have gotten much stronger and more mature._

 _With all my love,_

 _Coriflo._

I could not believe my eyes! It was Coriflo! He said that he loved me over and over. Above that, he put an end to those guys who tortured me for two years now. Oh, how can I no longer love him? I love him twice as much. I held the letter close to my heart and quickly ran back into the room. Everyone looked at me inquiringly.

"Um... where are you going?" said Lazuli.

"I have to meet Coriflo immediately." I answered. I wore a jacket and got out of the room, not bothering to wear any footwear. For some reason, this thought brought me a feeling of déjà vu. I knocked on his room door quickly. He came and opened the door but didn't even have time to see me as I embraced him right away without hesitation. He gave in to the kiss and embraced me back. When we broke out I was in his arms, feeling safe and sound away from harm and with all kinds of happiness poured into one pure hearted man.

 **Well there ya go, dudes. Be well and see ya next chap.**


	16. The truth

_**Love Is In the Air**_

 _ **Chapter 16**_

 _ **The Truth**_

 **Hey guys! How've ya been! Without further ado, here's the chap!**

 _Broly's POV_

I was sitting on the beach alone watching the sunset. The sun's reddish orange colour reminded me so much of fire. The fire that ignites when you love someone to the point of... well, fire. I sighed and closed my eyes for a few seconds when I felt that the sand around was getting moved. Maybe it's the wind or just the sea. What happened later confirmed my doubts about that.

"BEWARE!" said four voices I know all too well. I opened my eyes to see the crab (Yup, the very same one) falling on my stomach and 'giving it its regards'.

"YAWWWWWWW." I screamed as I jumped high, grabbed it and threw it away. I landed clutching my gut and started yelling at the guys.

"Are you nuts?!" I screamed while I watched them laugh. A thought came to my head at that moment. We didn't hang out with each other since the ambush on Vegeta. Thank goodness we got rid of that band. They were a real pain in the neck. Speaking of which, I need to fix whatever they did to Lazuli back when we last hung out together. She's been avoiding me ever since. My face frowned at that memory and my friends must've noticed.

"What's up, Broly?" asked Goku.

"It's nothing." I said knowing that I'd fail but trying anyway.

"So what happened with Lazuli? She's been avoiding you for some reason. Did that band do something to her?" said Vegeta, leaving me with my mouth open wide.

"What else do you want me to say to you?" I asked with the look of absolute surprise on my face.

"You hit a sore spot, V-man." said Tora. Vegeta simply couldn't take it anymore.

"TORAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta cried as he ran after Tora, leaving all of us laughing. Two concussions- I mean minutes later, we were having a meeting about how to make Lazuli come back to her senses.

"So, we need to know what's up with Lazuli first." said Goku.

"And based on it, we'll plan the moves." continued Vegeta.

"We need to make sure we're clear of anything suspicious." said Tora.

"Fine with me, but how do we know what the matter is, let alone how to act?" I asked.

"I think I've got a plan." said Coriflo.

10 minutes later...

"Hi, guys." Said Zangya as she sat by Coriflo while her companion, Chi-Chi, sat by Goku. To make a long story short, Coriflo called Zangya for help so she came and brought Chi-Chi with her. Let's just hope they can be of assistance.

"Hi! I'll cut to the chase-" began Coriflo but Zangya cut him off.

"Again!" she said, causing him to chuckle and blush.

"Anyway, we need your help to know what the matter with Lazuli is." continued Coriflo.

"Is this related to him?" She asked as she pointed at me.

"Yeah." said Tora.

"Well, she believes that Broly is using her and that he's out with several other women." Okay, what Chi-Chi just said was absolutely beyond belief. How could Lazuli doubt me to this extent? Did she even love me in the first place? I'm freakin' out!

"She said something about pictures of him with those women." added Zangya. Now this was off the charts! Could someone have photoshop'ed them? If so, then who? I listened more intently.

"Anyway, what stopped you from preventing that from happening?" asked Goku.

"I was hit on the head." I said plainly.

"Man, these bad guys really have to be more creative!" said the whole group. I gotta say, I agree.

"Anyway, now that I know, I shall act." I said as I stood up. Everyone looked at me.

"We'll help you." said Tora. I instantly protested.

"No. This is my mess, so I'll clean it up." I said firmly. After everyone wished me luck, I left to face the task ahead. Lazuli, here I come!

 _Lazuli's POV_

We were all together in the same room hanging out. The breeze in the balcony was refreshing so we had our drinks there. We were talking about perfumes –for men _or_ women-.

"I personally prefer 'Lacoste'. It gives quite a pleasant scent." said Bulma.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you, Bulma." said Chi-Chi. "Though I prefer 'Eau d'Homme.'"

"I find 'Hugo' pretty fine." said Zangya. At that moment, her phone rang. She looked at it and seemed happy when she saw who was calling. Definitely Coriflo.

"Hi Coriflo." She said. I smirked to myself at the correct guess. She then started to look... focused on what he was saying entirely.

"What is it?" she said. Something tensed up inside me.

"Is it urgent?" She asked. I was worried that something might've happened. That happened quite often those days.

"Okay. We'll be there. Of course she'd like that. Bye." She said as she hung up. She threw a look at Chi-Chi, causing her to look at her puzzled.

"Sorry guys, but Chi-Chi and I have something of extreme importance to attend to." She said as she stood up and ran towards the door, beckoning for Chi-Chi to follow her.

"We do?" said Chi-Chi as she followed her. We looked at each other in surprise. I shrugged the matter off and started a new conversation.

"Young love." I simply stated.

"Yeah." said Bulma.

"I envy them." said Launch.

"Me too." replied Bulma. I looked at the view beside me. I saw the sun as it set and took in the comforting sensation. I looked at the beach only to see five guys sitting in a circle. They were soon joined by two ladies. The guys were our love lives and the girls were Zangya and Chi-Chi. I felt as if my heart was quickly expanding and retracting, thus I clutched it. I then saw a figure standing up and walking towards the hotel. After giving the others a thumbs-up, he made his way towards the hotel. That was Broly; I could've sworn he was. I hoped that the best would come from whatever was going to happen.

 _Goku's POV_

"Good luck, bro." I was the last to wish Broly luck as he walked towards the hotel. His answer was a thumbs-up towards us and that's it. He walked in determination towards his goal. One thing bothered me at the time. Was there really no way to help Broly? I refuse to believe that. I looked at everyone, Chi-Chi, Coriflo, Vegeta; all those who were present and saw the same belief in their eyes. I immediately started a new meeting.

"Okay, guys, any ideas about how to help Broly from afar?" I asked. Everyone started thinking deeply.

"Maybe one of us should follow him to know what happened." suggested Tora.

"I can't see how this will help him." said Vegeta.

"How was the situation when you two left?" asked Coriflo. Zangya looked at him and answered instantly.

"We were talking about perfumes together; all of us." answered Zangya. A thought came to my head.

"Maybe if we get Bulma and Launch to leave them alone, things will be easier for Broly." I said earning the others' attention.

"Makes sense, but how will we do that?" asked Tora.

"Doofus T-man! We could get the girls to call them and get them to leave." said Vegeta.

"True... Wait! What did you just call me?!" yelled Tora.

"Simply payback." replied Vegeta. Tora clenched his teeth and a battle ensued...

... 3 minutes later...

"Now I know why Broly's shoulder pains him whenever anybody touches it." I said as I held my shoulder as if to prevent it from falling. Vegeta sure did do a number on me.

"Not my head again." Complained Coriflo. "I didn't know you were from the bad guys, Tora. You gotta be more creative."

"Anyway,..." said Zangya, regaining attention.

"...We can call them and make them leave, but we'll have to fill them in on the plan." said Chi-Chi.

"Fine. It's settled." I said as they both called the other ladies. Hoping it would work, I prayed for Broly.

 _Broly's POV_

I was walking down the hall, preparing myself for what was to come. I thought about the good times I had with Lazuli; The game of truth or dare, the walk on the beach. Those times made up our bond. I won't let anything break that bond. On the way to her room, I met Bulma and Launch running towards me. I tried to slow them down but...

"STRIKE!" they both yelled when they went right through me like a bowling ball. I fell on my head. I didn't even have time to yell at them as they ran away quickly. I stood upright, went to the room and knocked on the door.

"It's open." said the voice of the one I have chosen. I opened the door and took in my surroundings. The room was very neat and tidy, and she was sitting alone in the balcony staring towards the horizon. I walked towards her and stood at the balcony entrance. The wind blowing past her face and taking with it her shiny golden hair and elegantly-made shawl made her look like an angel. I gathered up my courage and spoke to her.

"Hey, Lazuli..." I started. She looked at me and suddenly, anger plagued her face as she stood up violently.

"What do you want from me?!" She said firmly.

"Nothing, I just wanna talk to you." I tried calming her down.

"You lie!" She almost yelled at me. Whatever happened to her, put her in worse shape than I thought.

"Lazuli, calm down." I said, renewing my attempts.

"Resist him, sister!" I turned around and saw Lazuli's brother standing there with a bandage around his right arm.

"What are you doing here?!" I said firmly.

"Excuse me! He's my brother!" said Lazuli. I was getting angry by the minute.

"Your _brother_ kidnapped Chi-Chi and almost got his friend to kill me with that log!" I yelled, getting Lazuli's eyes to widen like saucers.

"He lies! Don't listen to him Lazuli!" Her brother retaliated. Then, out of the blue, the door opened and everyone was in there.

"What's go- Oh, hi Solip!" said Goku as he grabbed Lapis' injured hand and shook it harshly, causing him to grunt in agony.

"Well, if it isn't Pasil." said Vegeta as he did the same thing as Goku.

"Hello there, Lasip." That's Tora.

"Good day, Sipal." And finally, Coriflo.

"Now that everyone's here, I shall ask them to make sure." said Lazuli after the commotion. She then moved to a drawer and got out a few pictures and showed them to Goku.

"Coriflo knows Broly better than any of us, so he should be the one to say for sure." He said as he handed Coriflo the pictures. Coriflo looked at the pictures and started to laugh in nostalgia.

"Those are members of Broly's family." said Coriflo simply.

"C'mon, these guys want you to believe that I spent 2 hours photoshop'ing these pictures so that you would hate Broly." said Lapis before he slapped his mouth shut. Suddenly...

POW!

Lapis was spinning around thanks to the force of the slap he received from his twin. She then approached me and looked me in the eye.

"I'm sorry Broly." She said. I leaned in and kissed her.

"Fine by me, as long as you love me."

 **And cut. That marks the end of the Chap. See ya guys next time.**


	17. Vegeta Strikes Back

_**Love Is In the Air**_

 _ **Chapter 17**_

 _ **Vegeta Strikes Back**_

 **Hey people! How've ya been?! Here's a Chap.**

 _Vegeta's POV_

I've always been there, and I've always been the last one. I've been with Goku during our tests and have helped him when he was in a pinch at studies, but he later exceeded my grades and became the best at martial arts when I was. It took time for me to take it, but I did in the end. I helped Broly during his father's eye injury but he apparently forgot! I've helped them all in the past and put them before myself. Even now, I helped them with their love lives and I'm left in the wind. I stood on the beach gazing towards the dark night sky. I sighed as I remembered Bulma.

"Bulma….. I'm coming for you, and nothing will stop me." I said as I returned to my room and decided that I would sleep…..

….Only for Tora to disturb my attempts.

"Hey, V-man, you lookin' to sleep?!" asked Tora. I don't know whether that was rhetorical or not, for god's sake.

"No. You see, there's a new dream in theatres that you just can't miss! Seriously, Tora, What do I look like I'm doing? No wonder you fit launch…." I sighed and brushed the covers away so that I could lie down on the bed.

"OH! Can I come?!" asked Tora. I fell down anime-style.

"PLEASE, TORA! HAVE YOU NO CONCERNS?!" I yelled.

"Well, that was what brought me here in the first place. Bulma called and said that she wanted to meet you." he immediately retaliated. I stood up quickly and sprinted (more like bolted) into my clothes.

"C'MON, TORA! HAVE YOU NO RESPONSIBILITY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" I roared. He stared at my face with eyes wide as saucers.

"What am I supposed to do for ya, V-" I cut him off.

"Don't you start that!" I said as I opened the door and went to find Bulma.

 _Bulma's POV_

I was sitting in the balcony with Chi-Chi reading a magazine, while she read her new cooking book. She's always loved cooking, and Goku bought her that book as a present. All the more reasons why she should treasure that book dearly. She wrote on a recipe as she read it from the book. I sighed. She seemed happy with the book. I wonder for which reason. I picked up my phone and opened the photos to distract myself. As I went on, I saw various photos featuring me and the others making faces and having fun. I felt my face give a –how should I put this? – An astonished expression on its own once I saw a picture of me and Vegeta together. I immediately held my horses and looked at it analytically. I then moved to the next photo and found that it was of me, Lazuli... and Vegeta. I felt something tickle in my heart. I went to the next photo. He was there too, and in the next, and the next, and the next. I put my phone on the table and stood up. I sat on the bed and looked at the ceiling. As I closed my eyes, memories drifted before me like a movie. I saw Vegeta and I having fun at the mountains, joking and laughing when we were playing truth or dare. No! I'm not sitting here doing nothing! I stood up, grabbed the phone and dialled up his room. Broly picked up.

"Hello?" said Broly from the other side.

"Hi Broly, this is Bulma. Is Vegeta there?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Bulma. Vegeta is out, according to Tora. Looking for- Wait, he's looking for you!" He said startling me.

"Me?! Since when?" I asked him surprised.

"Luckily, not for long. You may just be able to find him."

"Right, thanks Broly." With that said, I hung up and ran out to find Vegeta before-

"Bulma!" called out Chi-Chi.

"Yes?"

"You're in your pyjamas." She stated. I looked at my clothes and found that they really were my pyjamas

"Oh!? Thanks Chi." I said as I went to change.

 _Broly's POV_

"Right, thanks Broly." said Bulma as she hung up. I placed the receiver on its holder and stood up to stretch. Tora was suddenly before me.

"BEKABOOOOO!" He said causing me to fall down on the bed. I looked at him quizzically.

"Tora, are you sure you aren't mentally retired?" I asked him causing him to smile.

"Sure." He said happily. Boy, despite all this, I'm positive I'll miss his pranks one day. I stood up again.

"Fine by me." I said.

"Well then I'm off. See ya later Bro." He said as he left. I entered the bathroom to take my hot bath only to find that Tora left the sink open. I rolled my eyes and went for the close...

... when the sink exploded and I took a cold bath instead.

I didn't even touch the thing. I ran outside with a towel on my face and found a small piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up and read it.

 _Broly,_

 _Happy Birthday!_

 _Tora._

I dropped the piece of paper and let it all out.

 _ **"TORAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

 _Vegeta's POV_

I left Tora with Broly. That simple thought made me feel sympathetic towards the big guy.

 _ **"TORAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

Yup that's Broly alright. Anyway, onto the objective at hand. I looked everywhere for Bulma. She was nowhere to be found. I needed her now. Like right _NOW!_ I searched my head for anywhere she might be. That was harder than I thought. I decided I'd check the beach again. I turned around when...

 _ **"WHOAAAAAAAAA!"**_ I said in unison with someone else. As I regained my focus I realised who it was.

"Bulma?! So nice to see you?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied. "Look Vegeta, I need to talk to you. It's really important."

"Well I've got more than just an _important_ matter to talk to you about."

"No Vegeta, really-" But I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers. She was surprised at first but blended with it in the end. This moment I wished would last forever. We broke the kiss and looked each other in the eye for some time. She broke the silence.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing." She said with a slight chuckle.

"I like it when a plan goes perfectly." I said.

"Well-" But she was cut off by the sound of applause. We turned around and saw everyone standing there. Goku, Broly (though he seemed wet for some reason), Coriflo, Tora(With a red eye), Chi-Chi, Lazuli, Zangya and Launch. Bulma seemed happy at first but then a look of utter rage took over.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CUTTING ME OFF THESE DAYS?!" she yelled at everyone, causing me to fall...on the crab!

"YAAWWWWWWW!" I flew up high and fell again.

"There you go, V-man!" said a laughing Tora.

"Shut up, T-man!" said everyone as they laughed. That was a good one, though I said it before. Tora gritted his teeth and looked away indignantly. I had to admit I was happy that everything was back to normal.

 **Aaaaand done. Dude, it's as if life doesn't want me to upload the chapter. Problems with the connection blocked me. And exams. And schoolwork. Anyway until next Chap.**


	18. Tora's Song

_**Love Is In The Air**_

 _ **Season 4 Closure**_

 _ **Chapter 18**_

 _ **Tora's Song**_

 _Zangya's POV_

It was one day prior to our return home that we decided to spend one last day together. Yup, a whole day! Things were finally back to normal. What a relief, and without burdens too! I opened my handbag to make sure I had the sun block bottle. As usual it wasn't there. I opened the drawer below the TV, grabbed the bottle and closed the drawer. Turning towards my bag, I looked behind me to find Launch standing there looking absolutely blank.

"Whoa! You startled me there Launch! What is it?" I asked here after giving a loud gasp.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to someone since they're all already on their way to the beach." She said. Her voice revealed how sore her heart was. Definitely Tora's matter.

"Sure thing. Could you just tell me what time is it?" I asked her.

"It's 6-" I was hasty to reply.

"WOW, it's already sunset?!" She raised a brow a little and continued.

"-AM." She continued in ignorance of what I said.

"Oh, sorry. Anyhow, sit down and share the load." I said while opening a chair for her and taking a seat on one opposite of hers. She did as told and sighed, not a good sign.

"Well, it's just that... I miss Tora like crazy." She said bluntly.

"Why did you even run away in the first place?" I asked.

"Because I lied to him." Now that was new. I never knew Launch could lie.

"About what?"

"I told him that I wanted to tell him something but I didn't and kissed him instead." Okay that's too much for me.

"Launch, that means that you- Oh, just forget it. Anyway I'm sure if you go and talk to him he won't reject you." I tried cheering her up.

"No way! I'm not annoying him!" She protested.

"Fine then, I will help." I declared as I stood up, grabbed my bag and headed with her towards the beach.

 _Coriflo's POV_

The dudes and I were getting ready for our last day with love and Hawaii. As a matter of fact, these past few weeks made me forget we were in Hawaii. Well, I've gotta admit it was a blast. I emerged from the bathroom after having changed into my swimming suit with an excited look on my face. I looked at Goku, who shared the same look as mine. Tora, on the other hand, didn't. I went up to him.

"Hey bud, what's on your brain?" I asked him. He looked at me sadly.

"Nothing, it's just that I still don't know why Launch ran away from me." He said. Well, so much for 'Nothing'.

"Maybe she was afraid you'd trigger a prank." said Goku as he came in. Tora looked at him with a barely audible –or visible- chuckle.

"Don't think so. Well, I hate to say it, but Launch is pretty dense. She may have thought about something abnormal." I said.

"Maybe, I'll just have to talk to her." He said.

"Would be better. Let's go." said Goku as we all went after him.

 _Broly's POV_

"Broly, wake up." said a grumpy voice that seemed as if its owner just woke up himself. Don't ask why there is no introduction in this paragraph. I just woke up you know.

"What is it Vegeta?" I asked him as I opened my eyes and sat up, slowly. He looked puzzled.

"Broly, what did you just do?"

"I broke the fourth wall. Anyway, why are you waking me up at 5 am?" I asked him.

"Well you know that we're going to the beach with the ladies this morning and we need a lot of stuff since the food's on us. Problem is we don't have enough stuff to take, so we've got to buy some." I rubbed my eyes as I got out of bed.

"Well, we're going in the morning, why are we doing this at dawn?"

"Because early birds get the worm. Now come on." He said

 _30 minutes later..._

I was with Vegeta in his car. I looked at the backseat towards the hordes of cases containing all sorts of things we bought. For once, I missed Tora. Also, I wanted to sleep very much. Vegeta is such a dream breaker.

"Check the list." said the ordering prince.

"We got everything. YAAAAWWWWWWN."

"Good, you might get a good sum of minutes of sleep after all." He stated the obvious.

"Well, when we arrive waAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I was about to ask him to 'wake me up' and frankly closed my eyes. But he hit the brakes quite hard.

"What's wrong, dude?!" I asked him.

"We forgot to buy the chips!" He said in disbelief.

"Vegeta-"

"I know! You can hang me later, I'm pretty sure it'd be better than Bulma doing it." I gritted my teeth and hoped that I won't go crazy for the rest of the ride.

 _Bulma's POV_

I was on the beach with Chi-Chi and Lazuli since 5.45 in the morning. I didn't have a problem; I liked to wake up early anyway. We were preparing the chairs and umbrella while the guys were dealing with our nutrition for the day. After about 15 minutes of preparing, Zangya and Launch finally joined us.

"Hey guys! What took ya so long?" I greeted. Zangya laid her bag on a nearby chair.

"Sorry, but you know me, always something left behind." said Zangya. She then took me away to tell me something.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"We need to fix Launch's problem with Tora today!" She said right off the bat.

"Sure, but how?"

"Why do you think I came for you? Think with me!" she hissed. I started thinking deeply until something popped.

"I've got a plan!" I said, earning her full attention.

"What?" she asked.

"Follow me." I said, but then halted in utter realisation.

"What is it?" She asked me worriedly.

"Um... Zangya we are best friends, right?"

"Yeah."

"Which means that nothing can separate us whatever?" I asked again.

"Sure." She sounded worried by then.

"Well, what was that matter again?" I asked her. She face-palmed and narrated the whole thing to me again.

"So, we will have to plan again." She said as she drove into thinking. I stopped her.

"We won't. My plan was going to work." Zangya nearly tore her hair out. We ran towards executing our plan, before she executed me.

 _Vegeta's POV_

After buying the chips and returning back home, Broly was suddenly in front of me grabbing the collar of my shirt and wearing a maniacal mask.

"Do you know what time is it?" He said angry enough to go berserk on me.

"N-No.." I stuttered.

"Well, how could you? You never care what time it is!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Well, what time is it?" I said, fearing that to have been my last day on Earth.

"It's time... to sleep." He put me down and fell on the bed like a dead man.

"So melodramatic! About time, though..." I looked at my watch and found that we had five minutes left. Surely they would benefit Broly. At that moment I heard a knock on the door. Bulma and Zangya were outside.

"Hey, ladies!" I greeted them and let them in.

"Uh, Vegeta, why did you have to kill Broly and leave him here? You could've just thrown him out." said Bulma.

"Believe me, if he wasn't there now, _I_ would've been the dead guy. Anyway, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"We need your help to make Tora and Launch return to their previous state." said Zangya. Now, the last thing I ever imagined was helping Tora out, but that may just be the key to making him cease his annoyances.

"Well, one thing I know is: I should have a word with him. Don't worry ladies, you can consider it done." I said.

"I knew I could count on you..." said Bulma as she pecked my cheek.

"Oh...I... Um, well, Thank you!" I managed to say. They then left with mere waves and left me to form a plan of my own.

 _Launch's POV_

Zangya and I left the room and headed towards the beach. On the way, Tora and the others opened their door and emerged from their room. Coriflo was delighted to see Zangya and immediately hugged her. Goku came to me.

"Hey, Launch! How are ya?!" He asked me cheerfully. I can definitely see why Chi-Chi loves him. I took his hand, which he had extended earlier.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said simply. My sight then drifted to Tora, causing me to grimace a bit. I still loved him, but it was so uncomfortable being around him now. We exchanged salutations through simple waves, but he didn't care much afterwards it seemed. He looked away with a sore look on his face. Goku broke the awkward moment, thankfully.

"So, is Chi-Chi there yet?" he asked. I nodded happily, in order to avoid suspicion of any sorts. We then all headed towards the beach together, all the while Coriflo and Zangya at quite the close proximity, which was the contracting case to me and Tora. Goku was just walking beside Tora as any two friends would. Halfway there, Coriflo announced something.

"Well, sorry ladies, but we have sort of an important errand to take care of." said Coriflo, with Goku smiling brightly beside him.

"Fine, but be quick." replied Zangya. We then continued our journey towards the beach. There; we found Chi-Chi sitting on a chair with a picnic basket beside her. Lazuli rested her head on the umbrella stand while facing the beach. Bulma came and greeted us.

"Hey guys! What took ya so long?" Bulma greeted. Zangya laid her bag on a nearby chair.

"Sorry, but you know me, always something left behind." said Zangya. She then took Bulma away. Obviously to tell her something. I sat down on a chair between Chi-Chi, who was checking the basket's contents, and Lazuli, who was currently daydreaming.

"So, you've been here since when?" I asked them. Lazuli answered without looking.

"About 5.45 in the morning." she said bluntly.

"Anyway, what took that much time from you two?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Well, you could say Zangya forgot the sun block. Again." I said with a smile.

"That's usua-" started Lazuli, but she was interrupted.

" **WHO PUT CABBAGE HERE?! I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR THAT ALL WE NEED IS FOUR THINGS: MEAT, COFFE, TEA AND CA-...** Cabbage." cried Chi-Chi all of a sudden.

"Ahem! As I was saying, that's usual from Zangya." continued Lazuli.

"Yeah, it is." I simply said. Just then, a text message arrived and I checked it. It was from... Tora! It said: " **Go to your room. You've got mail.** " I immediately stood up in utter happiness. I mean- I simply _adore_ that movie! I excused my friends and ran towards my room. Once there, I opened the door. Hearing the nuzzling sound of paper, I looked below me and picked up the piece thrown on the ground. I expected a CD of the movie, Tora! I opened the paper and read its contents. It read:

 _I see trees of green_

 _Red roses too_

 _I see them bloom_

 _Formin' you_

 _And I think to myself:_

 _"What a wonderful world!"_

 _I see skies of blue_

 _And clouds of white_

 _The brightness of day_

 _And the dark sacred night_

 _And I think to myself:_

 _"What a wonderful world!"_

 _The colours of the rainbow_

 _So pretty in the sky_

 _Are also on the faces_

 _Of people goin' by_

 _I see friends shakin' hands_

 _Sayin': "How do you do?"_

 _They're really sayin':_

 _"I love you!"_

 _I have babies cryin'_

 _I watch them grow_

 _They'll learn much more_

 _Than I'll ever know_

 _And I think to myself:_

 _"What a wonderful world!"_

 _Yes; I think to myself:_

 _"What a wonderful world!"_

 _I see all this and it pains me that you're not by my side to witness it with me._

 _Love,_

 _Tora._

I stared at the song in absolute disbelief. Tora still loved me. He didn't hate me at all! I put the paper in my handbag and ran towards the beach, hoping to find Tora there.

 _Tora's POV_

After Goku and Coriflo excused us from the ladies, we left in the direction of the swimming pool. As we left, I took one last look at Launch. I wanted to run towards her and hug her so tight she'd literally enter my heart, but that would've been way too brutal. Once we reached the destination of our little detour, Goku and Coriflo surrounded me and began giving me some 'advice'.

"Tora, listen to us carefully!" began Goku.

"You're going to go right there and talk to Launch." ordered Coriflo.

"Tell her that you love her, dude." said Goku.

"Yeah! Don't be such a poo- I mean; coward." corrected Coriflo.

"I want to. Problem is that she's the one who's avoiding me." I said simply.

"Well in that case,-"started Coriflo but was interrupted by a text message. He got his phone out, read the message and then looked at me.

"Never mind! Give me your phone." He said. I gave him my phone and he looked at the screen intently. He seemed to have been typing something. After he was done, he gave me my phone back.

"Let's go. The enemy might suspect something." said Goku.

"Roger!" replied Coriflo. For a second, I thought that our plane landed in Vietnam. I disregarded that idea immediately.

On the way to the beach, I wondered what it was that Coriflo had done on my phone. I took the device out and started looking through all sorts of things; call log, Whatsapp, Facebook, Settings, etc. It was maddening! Maybe it had something to do with the other message Coriflo got. Speaking of messages I didn't check the messages. As I moved my finger towards the icon a happy voice cried loud.

"Tora!" I looked up to find we were on the beach. In the area we the others were hanging out stood Bulma, Zangya, Broly, Goku, Coriflo, Chi-Chi, Lazuli and Vegeta. The voice called again and I looked towards the beach and found... Launch running towards me! Her arms were stretched out, her blue hair flying behind her running figure. Despite the sand, she reached me in little to no time. She wrapped her arms around me ever so tight, and by force of instinct I hugged her back.

"Thank you, Tora. I received your message and it's one that I'll always treasure dearly." I was dumbfounded at her words. What in the world was going on?! I looked at Vegeta and Coriflo, who smiled and waved at me. Well, to be honest, the last thing I expected is _Vegeta_ to help me! But, whatever, that's just so like him. We broke out and looked each other in the eye for a minute before I closed the distance between is. I heard whistling and cheers from the others and as soon as we broke away...

"Okay, I'm sleepy enough, so let's have **SOME FUN!** " said Broly as we all joined him in a nostalgic swim in the beach. There, I collided with Vegeta's head during swimming.

"OW! Hey, what's your head made of?!" He said.

"I dunno, maybe you should watch where you're going?" I answered again.

"Really?! Look who's talking!" He yelled.

 _Goku's POV_

I stood with Coriflo watching Vegeta and Tora having a yelling match. He gave a sigh of relief. I imitated him.

"Is it not nice to see that things are back to normal again?" He asked me.

"It sure is." I replied.

"I gotta say, Goku, I don't know what would've happened if we didn't come to Hawaii." He confessed.

"Our life would've been way too dull for comfort." I replied. Then, a whistle was heard from a distance. We both looked to see Zangya waving at Coriflo. He looked at me.

"Well, gotta run. Take care, buddy." He said as he swam towards her. I suddenly, instantly, surprisingly found myself being grabbed from behind. I turned to look behind me and saw Chi-Chi just standing there, holding me and smiling. I grabbed her hand and as I leaned in to kiss her...

"GOTCHA!" She yelled as she knocked me off my feet. I could hear her laugh heartily from below the salty water. That laugh that always made my heart skip a beat. I came out of the water, looking her in the eye. She ceased laughing and returned the look. Within a second, we were both kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. We then broke for air, resuming our gazing competition. I then wrapped my arm around her waist and...

"GOTCHA!" I yelled as I exacted my revenge on her. This time I was laughing.

"You're a snitch!" She yelled playfully.

"Yeah, but look who has the last laugh?" I replied. We then both sighed and decided we'd take a swim.

 _Lazuli's POV_

I joined the others in the swim. It was so much fun! I was accompanied by Zangya and Bulma. We were playing water games such as shooting mouthfuls of water at each other. Certainly, it was a time that I could never forget. After a while Bulma left, then followed by Zangya. I sighed, finding myself alone. I wondered whether this reflected reality in a way. After all, my twin brother turned out to be a psycho who's obsessed with Bulma, to the extent of ruining all of our lives. Probably because his friends loved us too. But as I looked up from the water below me, I realised something I failed to consider. I wasn't alone. I had my friends around me. More importantly, I have Broly by my side. Speaking of him, I looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. As I looked behind me, I suddenly found him in front of me at quite the close proximity.

"Hey, don't freak me out like that!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry. Anyway, why are you all alone? Where are the other ladies?" He asked, causing me to look around me. I saw Zangya cuddled in Coriflo's arms on the beach. Goku and Chi-Chi were having fun their own way, while Bulma and Vegeta were talking together. Tora and Launch were, surprisingly, singing. I then returned to look at Broly. He was looking me in the eye. I looked into his, causing both of us to start leaning towards each other, but instead of a kiss, I hugged him. He was astonished at first, but returned the hug nonetheless.

"Thank you, Broly." I said quietly.

"What for?" He asked.

"For appearing in my life." I answered. He then took me around for a swim. I must admit, I'm absolutely happy that everything is, _finally_ , back to normal.

 **AAAAAAAnd that's all, folks. Well thought I'd make up for lost time. Hope you liked this big guy. Anyway, I unfortunately inform you that the next chapter... Will be the last. I'm quite sad about it, but it is what it is. Well, see ya next chap. And sorry for being so late about uploading, my internet was out for the last 5 months or so.**


	19. 19 Happily Ever After

_**Love Is In The Air**_

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _ **Chapter 19**_

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

 _Goku's POV_

3 months after our return from Hawaii. It's hard to imagine we went on our dream trip and came back. It's also nice to be back, of course, but that was one awesome trip! In the meantime, I emerged from the bathroom after having a shower and brushing my teeth with my 'famous Goku grin' as Raddy called it. Speaking of Raditz, I found him in my room playing on his phone.

"Mornin', Radz." I saluted.

"Hey, bro." He replied without looking up. As I turned to the wardrobe, an idea hit me.

"Ummm... Pardon me, Raditz, but what are you doing in my room again?" I asked him.

"Mum is crying cuz she missed you." Well, that explains it. She's been like this since I came back from Hawaii. For some reason, I don't want to see her during the time I was away.

"I see. Well, do you mind?" I said pointing towards the clothes on my bed. He looked at me quizzically.

"What?" he asked me. I pointed towards my clothes again, which triggered the little grey cells in his brain.

"OH! Sorry, man." He said as he departed. Well, all this doesn't deny one thing. His hair is as long and awesome as ever. After I was ready to go through the day, I went downstairs to have my breakfast before heading to visit Broly. He mentioned something about him needing my help. I took my seat on the table before...

" **GOKUUUUUUU!** " I suddenly found myself on the floor with Mum holding me in a death grip. Let me note that Mom's bear hugs are the tightest out there.

"C'mon, Gine, give the kid a break. He's been here for 3 months for the love of god." I heard dad say. Well, he does have a point.

"Yeah. Besides, you're killing him, mum." Said Raditz.

"Shut up, Raditz! You've never been a mother." Somebody explain to her that men _can't_ be mothers.

"Mum, men can't be mothers." said Raddy. Yup, brotherly connection. Once I managed to break free, I sat down and had a proper breakfast. Nothing better than boiled eggs and some beans and cheese in the morning! Once I was done I got up and took a seat outside in the garden. Dad then joined me.

"Hey, Goku." He began.

"Hi, pops. How's your day going?" I asked him.

"Fine. I've just been thinking as of lately.." He started before falling silent.

"Of what?" I pushed him onward.

"That trip changed you, son. I honestly never thought it was possible, but you're even more cheerful and lively than before. I'm happy for you, Goku. You've grown up a lot more than I could've imagined." He said. I looked at him with a smile on my face. I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, dad." I said.

"You're welcome, as long as you free me." He said nearly out of breath. I let go of him. Once I was done telling dad the story of Vegeta on our way to Hawaii, my phone started ringing. I grabbed the device and answered. It was Vegeta. Talk about _coincidence_.

"Hiya, Vegeta." I answered.

"Hey, Goku. I got something to tell ya." He said straight away.

"Shoot."

"Bulma's birthday is tonight and she wants everyone to attend with their families. That includes us. You know, me, you, Broly and so on. That forms a problem for you, I know that much." He said, putting me in a state of shock. If I go with mum, dad and Raditz and his wife and son with me, there's the not-at-all slight chance that mum is going to embarrass me in front of Chi-Chi, who is bound to be there. Vegeta shouldn't know, he should _rest assured_ that this'll end badly. Well, guess there's no avoiding it. Besides, that's mum we're talking about.

"Well, you sure got that right, but oh well, that's destiny for ya." I told him. I could tell he was somewhat relieved to hear my words.

"Alright then, see you tonight." He said before he hung up. I looked at dad with a wide, mischievous smile on my face...

 _Broly's POV_

I was lying on my bed; thinking. Vegeta had recently called me and invited me to Bulma's party. A perfect occasion for me to make my move. I had called Goku the day before to talk to him on the ' _matter_ ', but I'm not sure that I need his encouragement on his own. I stood up and headed to the kitchen to talk to my dad. As I entered, I saw him watching TV while eating a rather gigantic sandwich. He turned to me.

"I was about to call you. Come here, son, and have yourself a sandwich." He said. I sat beside him and grabbed a sandwich from the plate in front of him. I started thinking over the best way to start the conversation and decided on which route I would like to take.

"Um, dad, there is something I need to talk to you about." I started.

"Yes, son?"

"Dad, it's about the matter I talked to you a while back. Well, I see the chance presenting itself in front of me... tonight." I said, gaining his full attention.

"I see, but why tonight?" He asked.

"You see, tonight is Bulma's birthday party, and everyone is invited, including our families. So, this is an opportunity as everyone will be there, and hopefully you too." I replied.

"One last question?" He directed his words at me.

"Yes?"

"What is it that we're talking about?" He asked, causing me to fall down anime style. I stood up and face-palmed.

"He won't make this easy on me, will he?" I thought. Just then the door bell rang. I went to get it and found Goku waiting outside. After greetings, I let him in and we went to my room.

"So, what is it that you wanted to ask me about?" He asked me. I turned around and opened a drawer behind me. I took from its contents a small box, about the size of one's palm. As I turned around, I opened the box to show Goku the object inside. Once he set his eyes on said object he stood up in awe.

"Broly... that's beautiful!" He exclaimed.

"Guilty as charged!" I said proudly.

"Broly, I am talking about this master piece, not you." He pointed out.

"Yeah I know, and I am informing you that it is guilty as charged." I said matter-of-factly.

"OHHHH, I get it! Sorry."

"Anyway, are your parents and brother comin'? I asked him, but he sighed. Not a good sign. Hey, that rhymed!

"Well, guess they are." He said.

"Then why are you sighing?"

"Mom."

"Figures."

"Well, about tonight, there are a few tips I'd like you to listen to..."

 _Bulma's POV_

I was in the garden, guiding the workers as to where they should apply the various stuff necessary for my twenty-first birthday, such as the stereos, the lights and such things. I was greatly looking forward to the upcoming night, especially the little _'event'_ Broly is planning to go through with. I was interrupted by the ringing of my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, Bulma." Said a certain man's voice.

"Hey, Vegeta. Did you tell the others?" I asked him.

"All set." He replied.

"Good."

"Hey, Bulma, about Broly's little stunt..." he started.

"What of Broly's little stunt?"

"Isn't it about time we did the same thing?" He asked me. I immediately hung up and put my phone in my pocket. I definitely had no time to talk about such a topic.

 _Vegeta's POV_

"Whoa! That was pretty hard!" I thought out loud. I mean, really! Bulma hung up so hard she almost took my ear with her. What could I have said that was so wrong? Anyway, I thought I'd check everything for that night, then see what's up with Bulma.

 _Later, That Night..._

I was standing in the huge garden of the one and only building of Capsule Corporation. My father and brother were inside, conversing with Bulma's parents, while Bulma herself was changing into her dress. Who would have thought that I would be standing here now to welcome visitors? I thought it couldn't get any worse, before _he_ showed up! With _her_ nonetheless!

"Hey there, V-man! Long time no see." Yup, that's Tora! He just arrived and he's already causing trouble.

"Just get in already." I said, but I couldn't help but mentally laugh at the way Launch was looking at him, it was as if she was trying to tell him that he was a pathetic joke or something.

"Launch!" I saluted her with a bow, which she returned. They both quickly entered and sat on the designated table for us. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I wonder where's-" I was cut off by the sound of a bike's brakes being pulled and drifting swiftly on the street. I looked towards the source of the voice and found Coriflo on said bike.

"I see an improvement has occurred since our last encounter." I said.

"You know me, never a dull moment." He replied as he got off and headed inside. After passing me by a few steps he turned around.

"Oh and Vegeta, don't keep up that chivalry face! She might run away, you know." He said, earning a growl from me. I managed to keep a clear head afterwards until Goku and Broly arrived with their parents.

"Yo, Vegeta. How are you, bro?" saluted Goku. I smirked and bowed my head to him in salutation as well, but as soon as I raised my head, I looked at Broly.

"Are you ready? Everything is set for you from our side." I informed him.

"And mine. All that is left is for me to make my moves right." He replied sternly. Goku and I looked at each other, then looked back at him.

"Ride on, Broly. We're with you all the way." Said Goku.

Soon, we entered the house itself for the birthday. As we sang for her, I held Bulma closely in my arms, all the while looking at Lapis, Lazuli's twin who attempted approaches towards my Bulma. I could practically see him break under that stern mask he was wearing. And after we were done, the moment of truth for us all (Actually, for Broly alone) came.

"May I have your attention, please!" said Broly as he hit a spoon with his cup to make a loud noise... right beside my ear!

"I'd eagerly like to welcome you all to this birthday party, which gets us all to spend time with our loved ones and strengthen our bonds with each other." I couldn't help but think how much time he took to prepare that speech. Anyway, he had already left his place by now and started moving elsewhere.

"Personally, I had thought very well over this, but I believe that I would like to take the bond I share with someone here to the next level." By now, he was standing by Lazuli. Whose brother was standing furious, much to my delight.

"Lazuli Hope, the one I have always loved, love, and always will love..." He said as he pulled her to a place where we can all see them both.

"Today, I would like to ask you..." Finally, Broly was seconds away from reaching his dream, as he had the box in his hand and was on one knee.

"If you will marry me." He said, finally opening a box, showing a ring even I continued to gaze upon for the rest of the party.

"Of course!" She said, falling to his level. He then embraced her like there was no tomorrow as everyone applauded them.

In my opinion, that was the greatest adventure of our lives. I mean, we fell in love, fought for it and now one of us is ready to take it to the next stage. Goku had Chi-Chi by his side, joking together. Tora and Launch were in the balcony, counting the stars. Broly and his To-be-wife were eating cake. Coriflo and Zangya were sitting on the fence surrounding the building, with latter resting on Coriflo's shoulder. Bulma and I, well let's just say we were conversing outside.

"I still think we should follow suit." I said.

"Oh please, Vegeta." She said, but surprisingly rolled her eyes and crashed her lips onto mine.

 _Coriflo's POV_

"You know, Zangya, I think I've come to realise something." I said, causing her to look at me.

"What is it?"

"You're the first girl to grab my heart." I told her.

"Same here." She then looked at me and we couldn't help but close the gap between us.

 _Goku's POV_

I held Chi-Chi closely in my arms, never letting her go. I couldn't help but love her to the sun and back.

"I'm sorry he's not here." I told her.

"My father died a noble man, I'm pretty sure he's watching now, and I hope he's smiling."

"I know he is."

"Goku..." And the gap was closed.

 _Tora's POV_

Launch and I were sitting on the balcony's rail, simply looking at the sky. I sighed.

"Launch, I've never told you before that I see in you an angel's light, have I?" I asked her.

"Um, no but, how do you do that?" She asked me.

"Never mind." And the gap was closed.

 _Boys' POV_

 _It matters not where one is... Or with whom is he dealing... As long as he has someone he trusts and loves by his... He shall always be guarded by his own heart..._

 _ **THE END!**_

 **Well, guys. I think that's what do they call the end of the line, huh? But hey, there'll be other stories. Anyway, Till next time and yours always and truly, Prince1234...**


End file.
